What You Don't See
by nolabell66
Summary: They are a beautiful couple. Million of woman wanted to be her. But they did not see what it took to be Mrs. Roman Reings.
1. Chapter 1

The timer went off, causing her to look at the clock again. She grabbed the wine rushing to the dining room table. She poured two glasses, running back to the kitchen. Everything was ready and just had to be brought to the table. She rushed, making sure the oven was off. He said six thirty, he would be home by six thirty.

She run up the stairs to their bedroom, quickly changing. She looked in the mirror, applying lipstick and a few sprays of perfume. She took a couple deep breathes. Everything was perfect, as it should be. Everything had been followed to the tee. She glanced at the framed picture or her night stand. She turned back checking herself in the mirror one last time.

The lock on the door clicked, she came to the door. "Hi," she held her hands in front of her.

"Hey babe," he smiled, his face read how tired he was. She reached for his bags.

"Everything is ready, go sit," she smiled taking his bags toward the staircase.

"Smells good, Peyton," he called taking a sit, looking over the table. She stopped watching him before she sat.

"You need anything," she asked. He paused taking the napkin placing it in his lap. She held her breath waiting.

"A kiss," he smirk, she smiled walking toward him.

"I missed you, Roman ", she kissed him.

"Me too," he smiled at her, "two weeks is too long."

When Roman came home from the road he expected dinner. It was to be ready when he came through the door. He always sent her a text of what he wanted, the day before. Peyton had learned how he liked things cooked. And it was to be on the plate hot, waiting for him.

Peyton sat listening to how the last two weeks had been. She knew he was tired, and sore. "You want anything else," Peyton stood, taking his plate. Roman shook his head, placing his napkin on the table. There was never desert, Roman was strike about his diet. He had to be, it was part of his job. It was more than his job, it was his career. It was what afforded them this life. The life she was grateful for.

"I need a shower," Roman finished his wine.

Peyton finished cleaning the dishes. Everything was to be raised before being put in the dish washer. Pots and pans hand washed, wine glasses washed, dry and put away, no spots. Counter tops, stove tops, and dining room table wiped and dried. Trash was to be taking out and air fresher spayed, but not to heavy.

Roman stood next to the bed, a towel wrapped around him. Peyton walked in slowly. He was looking down at the bed, "Peyton," his eyes never felt the sheets he was inspecting. She didn't answer just waited. "Theses are not ironed." He looked at her. She stood quite looking down. "God damn," his voice was loud. "I haven't slept in my bed in two weeks!" His hands ripped the cover off the bed, followed by the sheets. "I don't ask much!"

"I am sorry," Peyton scrambled.

"Fucking lazy," he yelled, "you do nothing else! You don't work, no kids to take care of!" Peyton hurried to find new sheets.

"I will fix it," she hurried.

"How much did these coast," Roman balled the sheets up sending them across the room. "And you treat them like trash!" Peyton continued to work around him. She didn't think he would notice. All bed sheets where to be ironed after the dryer. It was a mistake to think he wouldn't notice. "I am giving you twenty minutes to make this bed right," he was in her face.

"Yes sir," she whimpered.

"And than get your fucking ass in the shower." Roman ordered.

Peyton sat on the bench in the bathroom, the room still full of steam. She rubbed a towel through her hair. "Hon," Roman came in sitting behind her. Peyton didn't turn around. "I am sorry I snapped. But you know how I like things."

"It was my fault," Peyton slowly turned toward him. "I am sorry." Roman smiled hugging her.

"I know how easy it is to cut corners. But if we do that," Peyton tuned him out.

"I am sorry," she said again, hoping it was enough.

"Let's go to bed," Roman held his hand out.

"I just need to blow dry my hair," Peyton gave him a weak smile.

She stood brushing her hair, it was long. She wished she could take some of the length off. But Roman liked it long, the hair salon he sent her to knew how to style it the way he liked. She stared in the mirror, it was almost like she couldn't stop. The girl looking back at her didn't seem real. Peyton wanted to yell, telling her to stop staring. She pulled herself away, and finished getting ready for bed.

Roman watched her walk to her side for the bed, she slowly got under the covers. "You want a back rub," she said sweetly.

"Ok," Roman smiled, he rolled over onto his stomach. Peyton moved next to him. Her fingers started down his back, bringing a moan from him. She looked at the framed picture on the night stand. It was taking Roman's senior year of high school. Peyton met him in an English class. He was big and handsome, a football player. Peyton fall in love before she knew what happened. Roman had swept her away.

He graduated with a football scholarship, Peyton followed the following year. They both worked hard and dealt with all the stress college and young life brought. Roman was sure he would be signed to the NFL. After a few brief sprints with football, Roman fold himself working for his brother in law. Peyton remembered it started slow. He pointed little things out, you missed a spot. Roman had always been a bit demanding, he lead. Peyton didn't question, just tried to keep up.

Then he decided to go into wrestling. Peyton asked him not to, she had seen what it had done to his family. That was the first time he blow up completely. It wasn't a fight it wasn't a debate he went into a rage. But shortly after he was apologizing begging for forgiveness.

And so it started, he would blow up and be sorry. And all the well his list and demands became more. Even when Peyton was sure she had done what he asked, he found fault.

But he was all she knew, and she loved him. So when he asked her to marry him, there was only one answer, yes. It wasn't just Roman but his family. He was the youngest and his mother thought the sun set and rose on him. Wrestling had brought him success, he was his family pride.

Peyton didn't dare question him, or yell back. She had her place, and her duties. Roman gave her a beautiful home, she didn't have to work. Roman didn't want her to work. So if he asked his home and things be kept a certain way. She was his wife and represented him. You should look her best, and keep his home that way.

Roman rolled over looking up to her, "thank you." Peyton smiled.

"I needed it," Roman took her hand placing kisses on it. Her reached up pulling her close to him. She closed her eyes, feeling his lips on her. The tension left her body. He rolled her under him, his hands moved her nightgown up, finding the matching lace panties. She lefted her hips as he moved them down. He moved between her legs, his mouth places kisses down her neck. She turned her head, opening her eyes, looking at that the picture. She gasped as he pushed into her. She blinked away tears, it had been two weeks and she was nowhere ready for him. She focused on the picture, she let her mind drift back to that time. His movements and groans let her know he was close. "Shit," he groaned as his body went stiff. His forehead rested on the pillow. He slowly rolled off her. Peyton rolled to her side.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Night babe," Roman answered his eyes closed. Peyton watched him fall into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton listened for the water to stop. She started the coffee, she was up at six a.m. She had unpacked and done Roman's laundry, everything iron starched, and hung.

"Good morning," Peyton felt Roman's arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Coffee," Peyton turned facing him.

"Yes," he smiled. He seemed happy, hopefully a good night of sleep helped.

They sat at the table eating breakfast in silence. "I need to get new suits," Roman announced. "You will need a dress." Wrestlemania was in three weeks, it was a week of press for him, radio, T.V. meet and greets, make a wish. They were accepted to be at the Hall of Fame. It was their prom, their grammys. Everyone was at their best.

It didn't matter she had a closet full of dresses, half had only been worn once. All where designer one of a kind.

Peyton had tried to stay out if the limelight. But people still found her on line. They posted and commented on pictures, criticized her. She couldn't understand why they liked or hated her. She wasn't famous, she didn't want to be.

"What time are we leaving," Payton asked.

"I am leaving after breakfast, I need to get to the gym. And we have dinner at my mom's," Roman answered.

"Ok," Peyton nodded.

"I have your measurements," Roman stood. He would pick the color the material and style of her dress, and she would like it.

"What do I need to bring to your mother's," Peyton asked. They always had dinner at his family's house, when Roman was home. It would be his family and his cousins. Peyton dreaded it, they sat and talked wrestling. His mother reminded Peyton how lucky she was to be married to her son.

"Just your beautiful smile," Roman stood leaving to get ready for his day. "You know my cousins do the cooking."

….

"How long is he home," Peyton watched the front window.

"Hum, three days," Peyton answered. "I am going out with him for a few days."

"Lucky you."

"Tracy," Peyton laughed. They had been friends since childhood. Growing up they did everything together. That seemed to change when Peyton and Roman moved in together. Peyton had always felt a bit pulled between the two. When Roman was home he wanted Peyton's full attention. Roman didn't believe married woman needed to be out in bars, or spending drunken weekends away from home.

But Tracy still called, stilled visited when he was gone. She wouldn't let him chase her away. Tracy had liked Roman when they first met, but over time he changed, and in turn Peyton changed. Peyton was on edge, worried, always watching hoping Roman wouldn't be upset. Over time the list of what made him upset grew.

It made Tracy sad to think that Peyton didn't see anything wrong with his demands. Peyton had dreams, things she wanted to do. Now it seemed she lived a life of rules, and expectation she would never live up to. She seemed lost. And worse she seemed to be broken, not even the will to see things as they were.

"I like going, I get to spend time with him," Peyton knew that was a lie. Life on the road was non stop. And worse there were always people around. It meant more pressure to be perfect, not embarrass Roman.

No one knew, understood the stress he had. How hard he worked. People assumed many things about him. He just needed things to run smooth, he had a system. He just asked she follow it. It really was for her, it made things easier.

"Ok," Tracy groaned, "but when you come back. I am kidnapping you for the day." Peyton smiled at the idea. As grateful as she was to Roman, but it got lonely. She heard the garage door open.

"I have to go," Peyton ended her call, she put the cell phone in the tray on top of the desk. She went back to the kitchen. "How was your shopping," she called.

"Good," Roman placed his keys down. "Everything will be delivered to the house." Roman found a seat on the sofa, "after dinner we will pack." Roman always had to approve Peyton wardrobe.

"I should get a shower before we go," Peyton called.

"Sure," Roman answered.

Peyton walked into their bedroom, a pair of jeans and button up was laid out on the bed. Peyton found underwear, she was surprised he hadn't picked these out too.

The water felt good beating down on her. The shower smelt of her shower gel. Shower gel Roman had picked. There were certain sense he didn't like. She looked at it as presents. She turned the water off, opening the shower door. She wrapped the towel around her. She wished she could sit in there the rest of the day. But she had to dress and put her smile on.

…...

Peyton found a chair to sit in. Roman was talking to his father and cousins. They had just finished eating, Peyton helped clean up. She hoped it would be a early night. "Hey" Naomi found a sit next to Peyton.

"Hi," Peyton smiled. She liked Naomi, she had been nice and friendly. She treated Peyton like family. Peyton was happy for her and Jimmy. You could see they loved each other. She wonder sometimes what happened at home. People always told her how lucky she was to be married to Roman. She didn't always feel that way. She would never say it aloud. What did she have to be upset about?

"Get away from all the crazy," Naomi wiggled in her set. "You are coming out this run right?"

"Yeah, got to pack when I get home," Peyton grinned.

"You are most organized person I have ever seen." Naomi laughed, there were many times Naomi saw, heard things that made her wonder. She first wrote it off as Roman had a big voice. Couples have fights, it was a big family and could be overwhelming. Peyton was just quiet and shy.

Jimmy had told her not to worry not to pry. Naomi figured if there was something, Peyton would leave. No one would put up with being abused. She never had a black eye, bruising, or broken anything.

This business brought a lot of stress. The schedule was crazy. They always had to be on. Now a days people had cameras and were quick to film and show your faults. There had to be some sense of normal. Yes, there were times Naomi thought Roman was getting upset about nothing. There had been times Naomi was taken back by comments. But Peyton seemed happy. Couples can't be perfect all the time.

"Thank you for helping clean up," both ladies turned to see Roman's mother.

"You are welcome," Peyton answered, "thank you for dinner."

"Well my son needs a good home cooked meal when he is home," his mother answered. Naming could hear Peyton let out a deep breathe. Roman's mother was hard on her. Naomi was sure that no woman would have been good enough.

"How long have you been married," Naomi changed the subject.

"Four years," Payton answered, "we met in school."

"Oh high school sweethearts," Naomi smiled.

"He had dated this great girl," Roman's mother started, "cheerleader honor roll." Naomi noticed Peyton moving in her set. It made Naomi uncomfortable, she could only imagine how Peyton felt. "She went to Mississippi." Peyton looked like she wanted to say something.

"Yes, Mindy Litter," Payton said, "she married her English professor. Excuse me," Peyton got up. Naomi watched her walk toward the house. She was shocked Peyton had said anything. But everyone had limits.

"She is too sensitive," Roman's mother shook her head, "let it go, it was eight years or more ago. Roman did have a life before her."

"Right," Naomi stood walking off to find her husband.

...

Peyton hung her bag, Roman finished locking the house up. "You have a good night," Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Roman answered. "My mom brought up the baby question." Peyton swallowed hard. It always came up. Though Peyton didn't know why. His mother had made it clear Peyton was not good enough for her baby boy. She cried the whole day of their wedding. Always pointed out how Peyton had gained, lost weight. When she came to the house she could find the small spot, piece of dust.

"Told her the five year plan." He came behind her wrapping his arms around her. There was a day where Peyton was overjoyed with the thought of having his children. But fear had creeped in. How would he be as a dad? His father hadn't been home often. And there was a chance Roman wouldn't either. She knew it affected him. In some ways that was a relief. But she doubted what kind of mother she would be. Her best didn't seem good enough now, how could she be the mother he wanted?

"But we could practice," his voice was low. It sent shivers through her. She leaned back into his chest as his lips found her neck. A warm feeling started creeping through her. He turned her toward him kissing her. A one shift motion she scooped her up wrapping her legs around him, moving them back to the living room. He always made her feel safe, he was strong and protected her. He handled her with ease. She knew no other life than the one he had made for them. She did love him, and times like this she knew he loved her too.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton rubbed her face, she wanted to fall on the bed. They had just gotten to the hotel. The morning was full of travel. She set the air to the temper Roman liked. He was already at the local radio station for an interview. She knew if she took a minute to set he would come walking through the door. Her cell phone rang, it was Roman. "Peyton, I need you to go down and make sure the car service has the right schedule. Go in person get a name don't just call. I need a full size car, not this four door thing they sent."

"Ok," Peyton answered. Peyton was already starting for the front desk.

...

The elevator stop opening on the floor below Peyton's. A tall man wearing a beanie and covered in tattoos stepped in. They glanced at each other both stayed on either side of the elevator. The man pulled his cell phone out, he kept his eyes on it. Peyton looked up the the broad lighting up as the elevator made its way to the lobby.

Baron rolled his head back. He was grateful to have a few hours to relax. He read the tex on his phone, "ordered you one," a picture of a beer in an iced glass made him smile. He was happy to have finally made his way to the main roaster. It had felt like a long time coming. But it had been non stop. This was a rear occasion he gad a few hours to himself.

"Thanks man," Baron typed back. His eyes cast over to the young lady on the other side of the elevator. She was average height, slim but definitely had some curves. Her honey brown hair pulled up. His eyes wandered down noticing the huge wedding ring on her hand. It made him raise his eyebrows.

Out of nowhere the elevator went dark and came to a quick stop. Baron heard a yelp, "hey are you ok," he held his cell phone out for light. His eye adjusted to find the girl on the floor. "You ok," he asked again.

"I twisted my ankle," she answered. When the elevator stopped she lost her balance. Baron made his way to her.

"I am going to hit the emergency button", a loud alarm went off.

"Hello," a voice came above them.

"Yeah," Baron yelled back.

"Everyone ok?"

"She twisted her ankle," Baron yelled back.

"Alright sit tight we are working on getting you out."

"Think you can stand," Baron asked, he could see her rubbing her ankle.

"Yeah maybe," Peyton reached up pulling herself up.

"Just go slow," Baron was on his feet next to her. Peyton took a step, and stumbled. Baron reached out caughting her before she fall again.

"Ok," Baron help her back down to the floor.

"We have the fire department on the way," the voice from above called.

Baron helped Peyton sat down, "Hi, am Baron."

"Peyton," Peyton winced as she moved her leg. "I wonder if we have cell service in here?"

"I got a text out," Baron grabbed his phone. Peyton remembered she dropped her's.

"I need to call my husband." Baron looked around with the light from his phone.

"Here," Baron handed her, her phone. Peyton tried calling,realizing it would not go through, she tried texting. "I can try on my phone," Baron offered.

"Ok," Peyton gave him the number, "thank you." It rang and Peyton hoped he would answer.

"Hello," Roman voice filled the elevator.

"Roman, look I am suck in the elevator," Peyton answered.

"Who's phone is this," Roman asked.

"The person I am suck with," Peyton tried not to sound annoyed. "The fire department is on the way." Baron looked away trying to give them as much privacy as possible.

"Ok, I am on my way to the lobby," Roman said.

"Ok, I hope to see you soon," Peyton ended the call. Handing Baron back his phone, "thank you."

"Wait Roman," Baron asked, "are you Roman Reigns wife?"

"Yes," Peyton couldn't imagine how he would know that.

"We work together, well I just moved up."

"Oh," Peyton smiled. She didn't know a lot of the other wrestlers. There was the circle Roman had. When she went out on the road with Roman she was always with him. She really didn't get to know a lot of people.

Baron phone rang, "hello, yeah. Well she fall twisted her ankle. Don't know. Ok." Baron looked back toward Peyton, "that was Cory," Peyton nodded. "Fire department is here. We have a nice size crowd in the lobby." They both laughed.

"You said you moved up," Peyton figured if they were suck they could at least talk.

"NXT," Baron said.

"That was just becoming a thing when Roman was there." Peyton leaned back against the wall, "it seems to have really taken off."

"Yeah it is crazy," Baron got comfortable in front if her. "Where you married, when Roman was there?"

"No, we were engaged," Peyton answered. "How long have been," Peyton wasn't sure of the word to use.

"Little over a month," Baron answered. It fall quite, both looked above them hearing people. "How does your ankle feel."

"Sore," Peyton hoped it wasn't serious.

"You should get it looked at," Baron said, "if we ever get out of here."

"Sounds like they are doing something," Peyton said.

The lights came on and they felt the elevator moving. "Ok," Baron reached down. "Lean on me to stand." Peyton put her arm around Baton's neck, letting him pull her up. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Peyton saw Roman standing with his cousins. She took her arm from Baron. "Take it easy," Baron held her arm as she tried to stand on her foot.

"Peyton," Roman came forward taking her hand. "Can you walk?"

"No," she tried not to cry.

"Ok," Roman looked around," hey," he waved an EMT.

….

Baron sat across from Cory. "I ordered you another," Cory smiled. "Last one got warm."

"Yeah great way to start the day," Baron laughed.

"Hey at least they let you have off till the show," Cory said. Baron sat back taking his beer. His mind ducted back to Peyton. He hoped she was ok.

"I should find out if Peyton is ok," Baron spoke.

"Peyton Reigns," Cory eyebrow raised. "Yeah don't."

"Well she hurt her ankle," Baron chuckled at Cory's reaction.

"Dude, they don't call Roman the big dog for nothing. He is very protective of her."

"I just want to make sure she is ok," Baron didn't understand.

"Just trust me," Cory huffed, "Roman is," Cory looked up as if the word he was looking floated above him. "Old school. Your wife is your wife. She keeps house raises kids. This is his career, he is famous not her."

"Ok, but I just wanted to make sure she is alright. I don't want an autograph, or picture."

"Ask Roman not her, he doesn't like people getting friendly with her." Baron put his glass down thinking over what Cory said. Yes, Roman's wife was a beautiful woman. He could understand the reasoning for keeping her out of the limelight. People can judge be nasty. Roman had quite a female following, and some could be nasty. Some even a little crazy.

"So he is like a caveman," Baron joked.

"I just know, he keeps her on a short lash. Roman has moved up pretty fast. And to do that he demands respect." Cory finished his beer. Baron sat mulling over things. Cory was right she was another man's wife. He would just ask Roman out of courtesy.

….

Peyton sat in the SUV Roman rented. Her foot wrapped in an ace bandage. She watched around as everyone loaded their cars, starting off to the next show. A few smiled a waved as they passed. She tried to find a position her ankle didn't hurt. The tap on her window made her jump. "How's the ankle," Baron smiled. Peyton grabbed her chest, she reached down opening her window.

"Hurts," she smiled looking over her shoulder wondering where Roman was.

"Glad it is not broken," Baron peeked in .

"No, just some ice and rest," Peyton rubbed her hands down her pant legs. Baron noticed how nervous she was. Cory's words came to mind. He had thought all day about going up to Roman to ask. But Peyton was right there, their cars ended up next to each other. He was just being polite.

"Baron," Roman slide into the driver's seat.

"Hey just seeing how Peyton made out," Baron smiled. His eyes glanced at Peyton's. It was visible how nervous she was.

"She is tough," Roman started the car.

"Well, glad she is ok," Baron stood tall, "have a safe drive."

….

Peyton sat quite, she couldn't believe Baron had done that. "Nice of Baron to check up on you."

"It was," Peyton smiled.

"He played football too," Roman said, "just came up from NXT."

"I only net him in the elevator," Peyton answered.

"Got stuck for awhile, I am sure you at least talked." Peyton could see his grip get tighter on the wheel. She knew there was no right answer here. "I have told you not to be friendly with theses guys. They get the wrong idea." Peyton only nodded. It didn't matter she had no control over the elevator getting stuck, nor who was in it. And it didn't matter Baron came up to her. Roman was giving a warning.

…

Peyton put her foot down slowly, she tried to stand. She fall back on the bed. She had hardly slept, and the thought of the day ahead made her want to cry. Roman was already gone, and Peyton was surprised he let her sleep. She checked her phone knowing there would be a message from him. She had two hours before he would be back. Everything would need to be ready to go. She had thought of asking to just go home. But she was sure that would upset him. She would be there for just three more days.

…

Peyton sat backstage, the day has been long. She had been taking Iburprofen all day, trying to stay on top of her pain. She could feel her foot swallowing in her shoe. She had managed to find a chair to prop it up. "Hey," Peyton turned seeing Renee walking toward her. "You found a hiding stop."

"Yeah," Peyton smiled. Renee was dating Dean. It surprised Peyton at first. Dean didn't seem the dating type. He didn't seem the type that liked people period. But Renee brought something out in him, or quited something down.

"Heard you and Baron had an adventure," Renee joked. She wanted to like Peyton. But she didn't really know her. And it didn't seem like Peyton really wanted to know anyone. Maybe she was just shy like Dean said. Her and Roman had been together for years, maybe she wasn't into the whole wrestling scene. But Renee got a feeling there was something more. She watched when her and Roman where together. She was quite almost never spoke. And if she did she looked to Roman as if she needed permission. Roman held her hand but it seemed more to show that she was his, not a sign of affection.

Renee played all theses things off. Who was she to question their relationship? They had been together since high school. Relationships were not all hugs and kisses. Roman was a decent guy. He had a big and wonderful family. He was just a man's ,man.

"Peyton," Peyton jumped up hearing her name. Renee saw Roman, and smiled. "I have been looking for you. I called your phone."

"Sorry," Peyton muttered, "I left it."

"Jesus," Roman didn't seem to notice Renee, "come on. I am tired, I have to drive, because of your foot. I would like to get the fuck out of here!" He turned stroming away. Peyton limped behind. Renee thought of going after them. Seeing if she could help, but she didn't. She could tell Roman had a bad night and Peyton was embraced.


	4. Chapter 4

Peyton had sat and listened to Roman for the last hour. She couldn't believe she left her phone, and loss track of time. He went back and forth, yelling about how she knew his schedule. And if she wasn't sitting around gossiping with Renee she would have knew what time it was. "I said sorry," Peyton surprised herself how loud it came out. Roman jaw tightened and he didn't respond. Peyton could feel her heart start to race and her stomach turn. He already wasn't in a good mood, yelling back was a mistake.

Peyton had learned a long time ago to just let him rant and get it out of his system. The first time he yelled at her, really yelled. She was in such sock she couldn't react, beyond tears. He had always been sweet and caring. He polite to her parents. The kind of guy that held door opened, carried our books.

It was right after they finished college. Roman was sure he would be drifted to the NFL. When it didn't happen, he was heartbroken and stresses. Peyton tried to be by his side. But anything was a fight. Nothing anyone did was right.

She sometimes wondered why they were still married. There were days she wasn't sure if Roman even liked her let alone loved her. But there were other times. Times when he could be nice, sweet even. She just wished there was a balance.

…

Roman walked ahead of Peyton to their hotel room. Peyton dragged her bag and herself behind him. He had not said a word since the car. He unlocked the door holding it for her. Peyton walked in hearing the door close. Before she could turn she felt herself flying. She leaded face up on the bed with Roman's hand around her neck. She didn't have time to scream. With one hand around her neck and the other planted on the bed next to her head. Peyton looked up seeing his eyes glaring down. "Don't you ever talk to me like that again." He wasn't yelling, his words came through clenched teeth. Peyton want to grab his hand but she knew better. "I bust my ass five days a week. I accept some respect out of you. If I wanted some bimbo wife who sat around taking selfies and going on about being my wife I would find one." Peyton tried to swallow, "do I make myself clear." Peyton nodded best she could. Roman let her throat go,standing up over her. Peyton sat up taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," Peyton managed to get out. Roman sat next to her.

"Peyton you are better than that," Roman brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Those other girls make them self and their husband look bad." Peyton sat quite.

Roman had made it clear Peyton was not to interact with most of the wives or girlfriend. With the Internet and social media they were as well known as the man they were in a relationship with. Peyton was not allowed any social media.

Renee was Dean's girlfriend and she a job at WWE but Roman still felt she put herself out there too much. Roman would go on rants about privacy and why did everyone have to know everything. He felt the others were mouthy and out of control.

"I am just going to go to bed," Peyton whispered, "my ankle hurts."

"Ok," Roman smiled, kissing the top of her head. He helped her up, "you need help getting ready for bed." Peyton shook her head. Finding her bag making her way to the bathroom. She managed to change, and get herself ready for bed. Choking back sobs and tears.

Roman sat on the edge of the bed, he looked up as Peyton came out of the bathroom. He stood walking toward her. He took her bag, "hey," he lifted her chin. "I love you," he leaned in kissing her. Part of her wanted to smack him, scream at him. But she wanted this, she wanted his love, for him to be happy.

He lifted her up carrying her to the bed, laying her down. "Here," he put a pillow under her foot. "Get some sleep," Roman kissed the top of her head, pulling the covers over her.

….

Baron stood in catering, there weren't many people around. He was thankful he just wanted to eat and have a minute to himself. He grabbed a plate of food found a table and put his headphones in. After a few minutes of being lost in his phone he looked up. He noticed Peyton standing, a smile came to his face. She stood waiting for whatever she was getting to be put in a bag. Baron grabbed his plate tossing it in the trash as he made his way to her. "Hey there," Baron waved.

"Oh hi," Peyton smiled, she always seemed so jumpy. Baron smiled at her, he noticed she always kept her eyes down.

"How is your ankle," Baron looked down. He noticed she wasn't standing on it.

"Still sore," Peyton took the two containers. It was clear she was in a hurry.

"Here," Baron reached for them, "I will carry them." Baron wondered why she was even out. It was clear she could bearly walk.

"Oh I got it," Peyton tried to take them.

"I will walk you halfway," Baron waved her on.

….

Baron walked slow, after only a few feet Peyton couldn't walk on her foot. "Why don't we stop in medical," Baron suggested.

"I had it looked at," Peyton balanced against the wall. He couldn't possibly walk her back to Roman. He didn't understand how he could miss his wife not being able to walk.

"Here," Baron stood in front of her, "just wait a minute." He looked around, setting the food containers down, "here," he reached for Peyton, "sit," he helped her down.

"I am fine really, " Peyton protested.

"It is ok, give me a sec," he was gone down the hall.

Peyton tried to stand, " hey there," Peyton looked seeing one of the medical staff. "What going on?"

"I fall a day ago. I had it looked at," Peyton explained. Baron stood quite.

"Here, I am Scott," he knelt down, "let me just look." He gently took her foot. Peyton heard her phone. "Oh you need to be on an air cast. You really should be on crutches, or off of it." Peyton heard her phone again. Baron moved next to her.

"I got it," he found her phone. Peyton went wide eyed. "Roman, yeah, listen, I found Peyton in the hall. She fall her ankle give out. I got someone from medical is looking at her." Peyton watched Baron, "right yeah just down from catering."

"I really need to get her down to my station," Scott said, "I am going to help you up."

"They are taking her to medical, sure," Baron handed Peyton her phone, "he is on his way," Baron winked at her. Peyton couldn't help but smile. He was a big man, he had to be Roman's height. And he looked intimidated not someone you would approach. But he seemed kind and gentle. Most people knew who's wife she was. The man barely said hello, let alone help her. He seemed he knew something, but wouldn't push. And he didn't seem scared of Roman.

…

Roman walked in seeing Peyton laying on a gurney. "Babe," he walked over seeing who was with her. Baron had left as soon as Peyton was settled.

"Sorry," Peyton sat up, "I fell in the hall." That was the first time she really lied to him. He didn't seem to notice.

"She has to stay off this," Scott came over to them. "I don't know how she been walking in it." Roman gave a nod.

"I think you should go home," Roman took Peyton's hand, "get some rest."

"I will put her in a boot," Scott said, "you got to keep it stable. And keep it up ice it." Peyton nodded.

"I will have to thank Baron," Roman squeezed Peyton's hand, "he seems to be your knight in shining armor." Peyton swallowed hard. Roman gave her a smile, "well let's get you home."

"Sorry," Peyton voice shook.

"No need for sorry accidents happen," Roman said. Peyton felt uneasy. She wish Baron hadn't answered the phone. She knew the thoughts going through Roman's head. If she tried to explain anything it would only make it worse. It was best to go home and hope Roman let anything he was thinking up blow over.

….

Baron opened a locker putting his bag in. "Hey man," Baron saw Jimmy Uso standing next to him.

"How us it going," Jay Uso came to the other side of him. Baron looked back and forth. He knew they were Roman's cousins.

"Good," Baron answered closing his locker, "what can I help you with?"

"Just checking on you," Jay smiled.

"Seeing if you are finding our way around, met everyone," Jimmy said. Baron was getting the feeling there was more to this.

"You met our cousin Roman," Jay asked.

"We know you know Payton," Jimmy smiled again. Baron stayed quite.

"Nice how you have been there to help," Jay said.

"People would almost think," Jimmy rubbed his chin. Baron looked between the two, he knew Roman sent them. They were not threatening, they were making a point. Letting him know that Roman missed nothing, and thing were left to his interpretation.

Baron stepped out from the two man. "Tell Peyton I hope her ankle is better." The two looked each other walking past Baron, muttering something. Baron didn't want to appear shaken,but the feeling of being watched unnerved him.

…

Peyton sat in the airport waiting for her fight. She was happy to be alone. Roman had called his mother letting her know Peyton's situation. Which meant she would be over to help. The very thought made Peyton ill.

Peyton called Tracy hoping to kill time. "Hey what are you doing," Tracy asked.

"On my way home," Peyton asked.

"Already?"

"Long story I got stuck in an elevator twisted my ankle," Peyton shook her head telling the story. "Roman thought it was best for me to go home and rest." Tracy was quite, Peyton hated that. She knew Tracy was going over the story in her head. "I have a witness," Peyton huffed, "his name is Baron."

"Sure somehow this was your fault," Tracy wished she hadn't had said that. She had learned that the more she said about Peyton and Roman's relationship, the more Peyton would pull back. "I am sorry."

"Tracy he is my husband," Peyton said, "and I know you may not think so. But he is good to me." Tracy was glad Peyton couldn't see her shaking her head. No she had never seen him hit her. But Tracy knew he yelled, belittled and isolated her.

"I am sorry," Tracy meant it. "We still going to be able to see each other?"

"Yeah," Peyton smiled, "may have to be at the house."

"Hey get home and tell me when," Tracy said, "we have to caught up." Peyton ended her call. She wondered if all couples went through this. The balance having a realtionship and friendships. She wasn't sure if Roman didn't like Tracy, even though he had no reason. He just seemed upset when she was around. She wished things were different and she didn't feel so pulled. Tracy was her only friend left. Her only real tie to her life before Roman.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is a weather advisory in effect for the Tampa Bay Area," Peyton turned her T.V. off. That was the fourth channel saying the same thing. They were predicting heavy rains wind, and flooding. She grabbed her phone hoping for better news. It only had messages from Roman.

He wanted her to just meet him where he was. Though her ankle was better she didn't want to be out traveling with him. She wasn't sure what his family was doing. Although the thought of being stuck somewhere with them did not seem any better.

"Why don't I see if I can stay with Tracy," Peyton's finger hovered over the send button. She hit it, and waited for a response.

"You fly out tonight at 7. Hopefully it won't be too crazy," Roman texted back. Peyton let out a deep breath.

"What about your mom?"

"My sister and her are going to my Aunt's."

"Ok, I will see you tonight," Peyton started thinking what to pack. They had an emergency box with all their important paperwork. She would grab it just to be safe.

Peyton stood in her closet. Roman and her each had their own. Everything was hung or folded prefect. As she looked around she realized there were maybe five outfits she picked herself. She laughed shaking her head. If she wore a different outfit every day she wouldn't wear the same twice for a year.

It was different from how she grew up. She always had a house, food on the table but there wasn't much left. Her parents were always working two jobs. They always worried about money, and there was never enough.

So when Peyton was old enough she got a job. She cashier at Winn Dixie after school picking up double shifts on the weekend. That is where she met Roman. They went to school together, but he never noticed her. They didn't hang around the same people. Peyton knew him because everyone knew him. He played football their star player.

After two weeks of Roman's cousins coming through her line giggling as they bought everything from milk to gum, Jay finally told her Roman wanted to talk to her. Payton was sure this was some joke, or Roman needed help passing English. Or even worst he was sure she would jump into bed with him.

"Than tell him to talk to me," Peyton finally told them.

A week later while Peyton was stocking shelves Roman came up to her. She was surprised by him. He was soft spoken and a bit shy. He was far brighter than Peyton had given him credit for. And after time he showed her he generally liked her.

Her parents were thrilled, what parent wouldn't be? Roman started driving Peyton to and from school, picking her up from work. He helped her father around the house. Carried groceries for her mom.

Every girl in their high school envied her. She was sure most wondered why Roman choose her. And their whispers didn't go unheard. But Peyton didn't care. She had fallen totally in love with him. He made her feel safe and protected. And even though he would graduate a year before her it would be ok.

As the scholarship poured in Peyton was sure this would end. With Roman's future there was no way he would wait for some girl in high school. But he did. They called each other every night saw each other on the weekends. Roman even left his car for her. It was story book.

But not all story books have a happy ending. After Peyton first year of college her parents were killed. They had been involved in a car accident coming from work. It left Peyton alone with only Roman. Not being able to afford school, Peyton quite. She found a job and had to move off campus. Much to Roman's mother's disapproval he moved in with her.

Peyton wonder if that is why his mother disliked her. Not that she was ever thrilled they were together in the first place. She always felt Peyton would hold him back. Roman had a bright future with football. His family had been involved with wrestling for generations. While it had brought some success, it had brought heartache to them. And while Roman's mother never said it, it had ended her marriage.

So the hope that Roman would not be involved in wrestling made his mother beam.

Roman always told her they would be fine. That one day they could look back at all of this and see how far they came. Peyton use to doubt, it seems impossible at times. But he was right, while it went a different direction either of them thought it would. And now they didn't want for a thing. When once Peyton would pray the car would start, they had five. The night she sat up doing Laundry because she only had one pair of work pants were gone. At one time a pizza was a treat they eat at five star restaurants.

But sometimes Peyton wondered if Roman enjoyed any of it. With his rules and idea of how things should be. There were times she would watch him sitting on the couch watching football he was quite in his own world. She wondered what was going through his head. If he regarded anything. If he blamed her for not making it. Her situation added a lot of stress. It just seemed like he was hoping if everything was just so, nothing bad would happen.

"Oh shit," Peyton looked at the time, realizing how long she had been stand there.

…

"I can't believe you are looking at buying Takers old house," Cory said as he and Baron walked the parking lot.

"Well it was made for a big person. Good location," Baron said.

"Oh you will be close to Roman," Cory remembered. Both Roman's and Taker's house where only a street apart.

"He will be joyed," Baron rolled his eyes. Cory stopped them.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Baron shook his head, gossiping was a sport around here. "She fall in the hall, what was I supposed to walk over her," Baron shrugged.

"Dude," Cory through his hands up. "I told you."

"I wasn't leaving her. Maybe her husband shouldn't have had her getting his food." Baron huffed, "I mean it was the day after she twisted it. She could just about walk."

"I thought you said you found her in the fall way," Cory narrowed his eyes.

"I saw her walking earlier. Oh and don't worry," Baron shook his head, "his cousin made sure I know Roman sees all."

"They are a close family," Cory raised his eyebrow.

"I just think it is," Baron stopped, "look I get it is his wife their marriage but."

"Don't go there," Cory stopped him.

"Why, you know something," Baron questioned.

"No, there is nothing to know. Roman and her have been together forever. Do you really think she would put up with." Cory stopped, "we have all seen her. She has never had black eyes, broken whatever. Hell the most banged up I saw her was after her elevator ride with you." Cory joked, "they are private people, from a huge family. They kind of stick together."

"Nothing wrong with that," Baron said, "but she doesn't look like a happy wife."

"Well she is a big girl," Cory shrugged.

….

Peyton watched the city fly back as she was driven to the hotel. Roman would be there before her. She hoped the storm would pass or not be as bad as they were predicting.

She texted Roman to let him know she was on her way. He told her to come straight to the room. Tracy had sent her a couple text seeing where she was. Peyton wished Roman would have just let her stay with Tracy. She lived four hours South. But she knew there was no sense in arguing.

The car pulled up, the drive opened her door getting her bag. "Thank you," Peyton handed him a tip and took her bag. She nodded and smiled to some familiar faces. She stopped waiting for the elevator chuckling to herself. Who actually gets stuck in an elevator? As the door opened she turned seeing Baron coming into view. Peyton hurried into the elevator hitting her floor. The doors closed, and Peyton held her hand to her chest. Baron made her nervous. He seemed to not care that she was Roman's wife. It was like he didn't get the memo.

Peyton found their room, she knocked. Ronan came to the door with a smile. "Hey there," he hugged her, "you should told me you were here. I would have met you in the hall." Payton on it smiled and shrugged.

"I locked up the house. Grabbed the important paperwork, put stuff up." Peyton took a seat, "just in case."

"Hopefully we will get lucky," Roman said. "You hungry, I can get room service?"

"Maybe something small," Peyton answered. "Oh crap."

"What?"

"Your suits were going to be delivered," Peyton remembered.

"Well we can call tomorrow," Roman called for room service. "Don't worry." Peyton smiled.

"I just hope everything is ok."

"It will and if not we got insurance," Roman smiled.

"You are in a good mood," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah," he sat next to her, "went over how things will go this year," he took her hand.

"All good," Peyton asked.

"Very," Roman looked up at her, "Busy but all good. We won't have to worry about anything." Peyton smiled, that was all he wanted things to be ok. Maybe now he would relax. They could breathe. "I am glad you are here," he hugged her tight, "I miss you. You know I love you."

"I do," Peyton answered, "I just want you happy. I know how hard you work. And I know it is a lot stress."

"Hey," Roman took her face in his hands, "listen I am sorry. I let too much get to me. I shouldn't, I don't know what I would do without you." Peyton blinked tears away, "hey no crying." He kissed her forehead. "Let's get you some food." Peyton nodded, she felt at ease. She hoped Roman's mood would least.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman watched as his hotel had become a fitting room. "Looks good hon," Roman smiled at Peyton looking in the mirror. He had her dress made when he ordered his suits. It matched the vest from the suit he would wear for Hall of Fame camonany.

"The Burgundy looks amazing on you," the lady said, standing back. Peyton smiled. She had no idea what it would look like till today.

It was fitted on the top and flowed on the bottom. Burgundy with silver lining. Silver heels, and jewelry were picked with it. Peyton already knew how her hair would be, and very little makeup. "Thank you," Peyton smiled toward Roman.

"All your suits ok?"

"Yep," Roman got and walked toward her. Her took her hands kissing them. "See this all worked out. She was so worried," Roman turned to the woman who had delivered anything.

"Well with the storm," the lady raised her eyes. "Hope you didn't have to much damage."

"A little," Roman answered. Their garage and cars were damaged. It was far less than they had anticipated. "Thank you again for coming out here." Roman reached to shake her hand.

"Oh you are welcome," she turned to Peyton, "do you need help?"

"No," Peyton shook her head.

"I left the bag in the bathroom," she pointed. "You look truly beautiful in it. If there is anything else I can do?" Peyton smiled, it was beautiful. It didn't matter she had no say in it. Plenty of people had clothes made for them. It was a luxury. This made things easier, she didn't need to worry about things clashing. What her dress would look like with his suit.

"No, thank you for all your help," Roman helped her out.

"Thank you," Peyton told Roman as he helped unzipped her dress.

"You know I take care of you," Roman smiled.

"How are we getting all this back home," Peyton looked at the rack of suits.

"Ship it," Roman answered.

"I won't really see you till Wrestlemania week," Peyton said. It was two weeks out. This was by far the busiest time of year for them. "Thank you for letting Tracy come." Roman had agreed for Tracy to come the week of Wrestlemania. He would be busy all week. Peyton was excited to have her. Roman's family would be there and so would everyone else's, but Peyton never felt a part of that group. It would be nice to have someone to keep her company.

"Yeah," Roman groaned, "just remember this is my work what pays for all of this."

"I know," Peyton nodded kissing his cheek.

"Ok, we have to get you to the airport," Roman smiled.

…..

"My room is booked," Tracy was going over their plans, "you have any idea what Roman's schedule is?"

"Not everything, just Hall of Fame and the day of Wrestlemania. He has three days of meet and greets and I don't know how many press things," Peyton answered. Tracy was happy he would be busy. Wrestlemania would be in Orlando Florida which was just a four hour drive for her. With Roman's schedule they would be able to spend time together.

"So you get the garage taken care of," Tracy asked.

"Yes, just figuring out the cars. I think one is not going to be saved," Peyton stepped outside her house. "I am just happy it wasn't worse." Peyton noticed something in her bushed. She listened to Tracy talk as she walked closer. "Oh my god," Peyton yelled as two big brown eyes greeted her. Through her brush walked a huge big, he came to her waist.

"What," Tracy yelled.

"There is a huge dog in my yard," Peyton stood as the dog licked her hand.

"Where did it come from," Tracy asked.

"I don't know, I don't think any of the neighbor's have a dog this big," Peyton looked around, seeing if anyone was looking for it. "I better try and find the owner." Peyton checked for a collar "Xander," she read, "ok let's see if you know we're way home."

Xander trotted along happily glancing back to see if his new friend was following him. He walked to a driveway Peyton knew. For years the man known as the Undertaker lived there. He was actually close with Roman's family. With the age difference between him and Roman they didn't spend much time together.

Peyton had heard his house was up for sell. It was a street over from her but she had only been there a few times in the three years she lived there. The dog walked to the side and around the back of the house. He went to the fence he had nosed his way out of. Peyton followed him into the back yard. He walked to the sliding glass door that was opened. Peyton hesitated, "hello." She could hear music, "hello," she called louder. The dog sat next to her, as if he couldn't wait to show her off.

Peyton listened as foot step came closer, "hello," she went wide eyed as Baron came into view. He was shirtless, wearing basketball shorts cover in sweat. "Your dog."

"Oh my god," Baron was surprised to see someone standing in his house.

"He got out," Peyton pointed.

"You," Baron patted Xander head, "I am sorry," he laughed.

"I didn't know you moved here," Peyton looked around.

"Just moved in," Baron smiled, "didn't know we were neighbor's." That was a lie, Cory gad told when he bought the house. "Just keep running into each other." Peyton tried not to smile. "They were delivering my gym stuff," Baron explained, "didn't latch the door, and Houdini here," the dog laid himself down, "took himself for a walk, I see."

"Is he a Great Dane," Peyton asked.

"Yeah," Baron nodded, "oh let me get a shirt." He looked down a bit embraced, "Here I might as well show you around."

"Oh I just," Peyton tried calling after him, but he was already gone. She followed as he pointed out the rooms.

"I was here a couple times for the holidays," Peyton said, "it has been awhile. The new paint looks nice." Baron found a shirt tossing it on.

"Thanks, I was lucky, got everything done before the storm. You guys make out ok?"

"Minor stuff," Peyton looked down feeling Xander wet nose.

"He likes you," Baron smiled.

"That is a good thing," Peyton laughed, "you got time off to move in?"

"Well I pushed a few officials around, got suspended," Baron smiled.

"Oh I see," Peyton laughed, "I am shocked with Wrestlemania coming up. It is all hands on deck."

"You want something to drink I was just going to make lunch," Baron didn't want her to leave.

"Oh no," Peyton answered, "I should go."

"Come on," Baron started toward the kitchen,"I am not use to this big house yet. Plus you brought my dog back. Least I can do."

"I should get home," Peyton shook her head.

"Home to what," Baron asked, "Roman is not there." Peyton stopped, he wasn't, but if he ever found out. Yet she didn't want to go. "Please," Baron smiled.

"Ok," Peyton agreed.

….

Peyton sat across from Baron at his table, "how long have you lived here," he asked.

"Three years," Peyton answered, she kept her eyes on the window. Baron knew Roman was states away but he knew she was watching for him. She turned to look at him. He hoped she didn't notice him staring at her. "You are here by yourself?"

"Well," Baron looked down, "My ex was going to move in, but well she became my ex so."

"Sorry," Peyton frowned.

"Don't be, but this place is great made for big people," Baron shrugged.

"That's nice, we had to change a lot for Roman," Peyton picked at the sandwich Baron made. It made her smile, it had been a long time since someone made her a meal. Even if it was only a sandwich. "It is nice here, quite." Baron sat watching her, she was a beautiful woman. Maybe it was why Roman worried about other man. Peyton seemed a bit naïve. Baron knew plenty of guys who would take advantage of it.

Peyton tried not to stare, Baron was handsome. He came across as mean and tough, but he had kind eyes. They lit up when he smiled, his face went soft. She knew she shouldn't be here. It was wrong. But she liked talking to him. "I should really go," Peyton stood.

"Thanks for bringing Xander back. Sorry about that, I have check that fence." Baron stood with her, walking her to the door. Peyton stood for a second.

"Thank you for lunch." Baron was sure Roman wouldn't be giving him a welcome to the neighborhood dinner. There wouldn't be late night card games or beer by the pool.

"Well, you know where I live so," Baron stopped, "if you ever need something." Peyton nodded, she turned walking away. Baron stood watching her, Xander came to his side. "Sorry bud we can't keep her."

….

Peyton opened her eyes, the room was dark. She had fallen asleep, she scanned the room. She jumped see a tall figure by her bed. Before she could scream a hand was over her mouth, "shhh, it's just me. It's ok, he's not home."

"Baron," Peyton voice still muffled.

Peyton jumped at the sound of her phone. She stumbled reaching for it, "hello."

"Hey babe I wake you?"

"Yeah," Peyton sat up pushing her hair back. The clock read midnight. She shook her head looking around the bedroom. It was a dream, she alone. It had seemed very real. "Guess I fall asleep, sorry."

"That's ok," Roman chuckled.

"How was your night," Peyton asked.

"Good," Roman let out a long breathe, "I don't know, Wrestlemania is creeping up fast."

"I know, you will be ready," Peyton couldn't shake the dream from her mind. "It is a lot to take on, but you can handle it. You have been handling it."

"It is just big," Roman said.

"It is," Peyton agreed. Earlier that year Roman was told he would face Taker. It wasn't just a match, it was going to be Takers last. And it would be at Wrestlemania.

Roman had grown up watching Taker. He was friends with Roman's family. And he had asked for this match. For now Roman was to win. He would be the second lose for Taker at Wrestlemania. It was a huge responsibility to carry. For the third year Roman headlined Wrestlemania.

"You will do great, you have been working on just that match for months," Peyton stood making her way down stairs. She turned her kitchen lights on.

"Just nerves," Roman said tired.

"I wouldn't expect you not to be nervous. But that is why I know it will be great. You put everything into your work." Peyton walked to the back of the house. She pulled the curtain open to their back porch.

"I love you," Peyton smiled at his voice, "I just needed to talk to you." Peyton opened the sliding glass door.

"I love you too," Peyton stepped out, the night air was warm. She looked over her backyard. She could just see Baron's yard. "You need sleep I can hear it."

"Yeah I should get some in about three weeks," Roman laughed. "I will call you in the morning, sorry I woke you."

"Be careful I love you," Peyton stood on her tippy toes trying to get a better look.

"Sweet dreams," Roman said.

"Night," Peyton ended their call. She stood in the dark, listening watching. She wasn't sure what she was hoping to see or hear.


	7. Chapter 7

Peyton read the click on the dash, four am. She was less than a half an hour from Roman's hotel. She wasn't due there till the next day. But two night if no sleep, and the urge to go knock on Baron's door, made her want to leave.

In all the years she had been with Roman she barely looked at let alone talk to another man. She couldn't understand why she wanted to go see Baron. Why when she closed her eyes she saw him. She just needed space. Being with Roman would make the thoughts go away.

Roman was already in Orlando. Peyton was going to make the drive in the morning. She hoped he wouldn't be upset she came early. She just couldn't spend another sleepless night. She felt like a teenager. She had sat thinking of reasons to go to Baron's house. She wasn't even sure if he was still home, but she shouldn't be thinking of him. She shouldn't wonder why he was single, when he would be home.

…

Roman sat up in his bed. The knock came louder this time. He grabbed his phone, four forty am. The knock came again, it was louder and faster. He got out of bed grabbing a pair of sweat pants he had thrown over a chair. He looked out his peep hole. At this hour he couldn't think who would be at his hotel door. But it would not be the first time some fan had found their way. "Peyton," he opened the door. His mind filled with fear, before he could ask or get a word out. Peyton through her arms around him, "what's wrong, what happened?" Roman pulled her back in the room.

"I miss you," her voice was low. He got them to the bed.

"Hey," he realized she was crying, "what, what happened?"

"I just miss you," Peyton seemed to tighten her grip.

"Hon," Roman pulled her back. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Peyton sobbed, she buried her face in her chest. Her guilt rose. She was married, married to a wonderful man. A man who took care of her, gave her everything. She knew he never cheated. Yes, maybe he had faults but that wasn't one.

"You sure you are ok," Roman asked again. Peyton nodded, she took his face in her hands pulling him to her. She kissed him, Roman wrapped his arms around her. They fall back on the bed.

Peyton just needed to be with him. Hear him smell him, feel him. Roman hand moved under her shirt moving it up. Peyton sat up enough if him to pull it off. She inhaled as his mouth placed kisses on her stomach. His fingers finding their way in the wrist of her pants. She helped him by wiggling out of them. His breathe felt hot on her skin, his touch causing goosebumps. Roman sat back pulling her panties off. He smiled down at her. She was perfect, and his. They were each other's first love. He knew everything about her. She was his to keep and protect.

Peyton watched Roman's head lower, she grasped feeling his tongue run over her hip bone. She eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lip as his tongue run over her. The groan that came from him seemed to run through her. His hand held her thighs. It didn't take long for her to lose herself. She felt Roman move over her, his lips on hers. His arm slide under her slightly pulling her waist off the bed, sliding into her. His mouth moved to her neck. Peyton hands rested on his shoulders. Roman hair fall down around as he thrust harder into her. His arm moved from under her, he placed both his hands on the mattress. "Hold on," he quickly moved her hands to the bedpost. Peyton almost screamed feeling him pound into her. His name fall from her lips as he sent her over the edge again. Peyton fought to caught her breath. Roman head went back as he released himself into her. "Damn," he muttered. Peyton stroked his hair as he laid his head on her chest. "What brought that on?"

"I just missed you," Peyton answered. Roman looked up at her.

" Well, that was a surprise," he rolled over facing her. "You sure you are ok?"

"Am now," Peyton laughed. "I love you." Roman smiled at her, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Me too."

…

"I really don't want to do this," Roman looked in the mirror.

"I can send Renee a text," Peyton finished putting her shoes on.

"No," Roman shook his head, "I just don't feel like sitting at a bar. Eating crap and listening to her with that laugh."

"Hey," Peyton walked to him. "Dean is your friend, it would mean a lot to him." Roman had a meeting that morning, he came back in a bad mood. Peyton wasn't sure why. She did not ask much about his work. It just seemed that since Roman had been disbanded from the Shield, it was up and down. Changes came quick, and Roman had the spot light on him. Not everyone believed it should be.

They had been asked out by Dean and Renee. Dean hounded Roman enough were he had run out of excuses. Dean and Renee had just married. Peyton was surprised Dean actually married someone. She imagined he was very different from what he portrayed on T.V. They all were, all people had two sides.

"Alright let's go," Roman said. Peyton stomach flipped, she hoped tonight would go well. They had such a good night. And she was so happy to be with him. Her surprising him by showing up unannounced actually made him happy. She hoped being out with friend would be something fun. They never went out with anyone beside family.

..

Roman and Peyton walked hand and hand seeing Renee waving. "Hey," Dean stood greeting Roman.

"Hi," Renee hugged Peyton. They all took a seat, "we ordered some appetizers," Renee smiled.

"What are you drinking," Dean asked.

"What ever lodger they have," Roman answered, Dean turned to Renee.

"I will have another marguerite."

"Peyton," Dean asked.

"Just water," she smiled, she knew Roman didn't want her drinking. Renee's smile faded. Dean went to the bar with their order. The table was quite.

"Crazy week hun," Renee smiled hoping to start a conversation. Peyton only smiled and Roman looked around.

Renee didn't know why Dean wanted to do this. Roman and Peyton never went out unless it was family. Renee hoped at a bar and a few drinks Peyton would loosen up. But that was not happening.

"Here you go," Dean sat the drinks down, "to Wrestlemania," everyone lifted their glasses. "So you ready for Sunday?"

"I hope," Roman took a drink from his beer, "guess this will be my new roll."

"What do you mean," Dean asked.

"Taker supposed to be done. So I will retire him. Than on to Cena," Peyton shifted she could hear the anger in his voice. He was compared to Cena a lot, and not happy about it. It wasn't Roman didn't like Cena he just wanted to be his own person. He felt he wasn't everything like Cena. Yes they were both huge figures in WWE. And they both we're corporate favors. But Roman felt Cena had no difference between his life and work. At every opportunity he was on T.V. Roman didn't want that, he wanted to wrestle, he didn't want to be a movie star. He didn't want a T.V. show about his life.

"Brother you knew it was coming," Dean shrugged.

"Let him and Miz fight it out," Roman shook his head.

"I hear John is proposing to Nikki Sunday," Renee beamed.

"Why not, they televise anything else," Roman took another drink from his beer.

"Where did you get married," Renee turned to Peyton, ignoring Roman's comment.

"Pensacola Florida," Peyton answered.

"You have a big wedding?"

"I guess," Peyton shrugged, "I don't have a lot of family."

"I was happy I didn't do the big wedding," Renee took her drink. Her and Dean had been married quietly with no one knowing. Peyton thought it was sweet and fit them. Dean was private and wouldn't want the world waiting and watching.

They all turned hearing famliar voices. "Hey." Renee stood," Cory," Cory Graves, Baron, and Kevin Owens walked toward them.

"Hey there," Cory stopped as the other two man walked to a table. Dean and Baron had a match and it was best if they weren't seen together. "Dean, Roman," Cory shook heads, "hi, Peyton," Cory gave her a side hug. "Enjoying your last minute of quiet before the crazy hits?" They all laughed, "have fun." Cory left joining his table.

Peyton sat trying to listen to the conversation at her table. Her eyes would glance to Baron's table. He sat facing her, she kept noticing him smirking at her. "I am going to run to the bathroom," Peyton leaned into Roman. She tried not to notice Baron watching her.

Peyton stepped out of the bathroom as she turned she ran into Baron. "Shit," Peyton yelled. Baron caught her by the arm.

"Hey," he smiled, "they will be flagging you." Peyton can't help but breathe in his cologne.

"Sorry I didn't see you," Peyton said.

"I am hard to miss," Baron laughed, "you ok?"

"Fine, just going back to my table, with my husband," Peyton nodded. Baron watched her. He knew Roman was close by. And sure if she wasn't right back he would be looking for her.

"Well, I will let you go than," Baron smiled, "funny."

" What," Peyton asked.

"We just keep bumping into each other," he smiled, Peyton noticed he looked her up and down.

"Are you flirting with me," Peyton shook her head.

"No," Baron smiled.

"I am married," Peyton pulled away from him.

"Oh I know, everyone one knows," Baron raised his eyebrows.

"Well they should," Peyton huffed, she stormed away. Baron waited for her to get back to her table. He was sure Roman noticed they were both gone. He was mad at himself. He didn't want her to think he was a creep. He just wanted her to know that he saw how thing were. And if she wanted needed it he could be there.

…..

Roman and Peyton drove back to the hotel in silence. Roman mind on his match and Peyton on her encounter with Baron. What man flirts with a married woman? She should have told him off. She should have told Roman but she didn't want the scene.

"I left my bag," Peyton said realizing it once they were in their room. "I don't want to leave it in the car."

"Here's the velvet ticket," Roman handed it to her.

"I will be right back," Peyton kissed his cheek.

Peyton waited for their car, it was late and there were not many people out. The sound of man's voices made Peyton turn her head. She let out a groan seeing Cory, Baron and Kevin walking through the parking lot. Peyton turned back hoping they wouldn't see her. "Guys I will see you later," Peyton know it was Baron's voice. She kept her back to him.

"Alright," Peyton could hear the disapproval in Corey's voice.

"Peyton," he stood next to her. She didn't turn to him. "Ok, I came across as an."

"Pig," Peyton cut him off. Baron smiled.

"That is a word, I am sorry. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Peyton glanced at him, "I just," he didn't know what to say. Maybe he was wrong in his thoughts, maybe he read too much into things. Maybe he was looking for there to be something wrong.

"You don't have to like my husband," Peyton said as if she read his mind, "but I would appreciate it it if you could respect our marriage."

"You are right," Baron nodded.

"Are you going tomorrow night," Peyton changed the subject.

"Hall of Fame, yeah," Baron answered. Peyton's car pulled up.

"I just need my bag," Peyton told the man driving. She reached in grabbed her bag. "I be the you clean up well," she said to Baron. He smiled at her.

"Good night, Mrs. Reigns."


	8. Chapter 8

"I am so happy you are here," Peyton looked over at Tracy. "I would be bored."

"Nice place," Tracy sat up from her pool chair. The pool was full of people. "Love to know what they pull in on a week like this," Tracy looked around, she was sure the place was sold out with Wrestlemania being in town.

"Do you ever stop working," Peyton joked.

"I am real estate," Tracy turned looking over her glasses, "no."

Roman was gone all morning and they decided to go to the pool. Tracy was enjoying the time. She had stopped asking Peyton to come visit. Even though they live close their visit seemed far apart. Tracy almost never visited Peyton at home. It was uncomfortable when Roman was there. And even when he wasn't home he was still there. Calling texting all the time.

"What time do you have to be ready for tonight," Tracy asked.

"Around five," Peyton answered. They both watched as a group of woman came to the pool.

"Oh lord wives club," Tracy groaned. They were the wives of several of the wrestlers. They were in a big group, they were always together for any big event.

They were everything Roman didn't allow and couldn't stand. They let the world know who they married. And people flocked to them, they were a key inside their favorite wrestlers life. In a sense they became famous for being married.

"Tracy," Peyton slapped at her.

"Oh come on," Tracy tossed her hand up. "I want to run up and be like oh my god are you married to," Tracy put her hand to her face. Peyton laughed.

"They are just happily married," Peyton shrugged. Peyton knew almost none of the woman, beside a quick hello. She wasn't invited to their girls night out when they all where on the road, or to sit with them at events. Most where second wives, new girlfriends. There seemed to be some distinction between the groups. Peyton had been with Roman long before his wrestling career.

Peyton felt left out on some ways. But she did the right thing always sending a wedding gift or baby gift. "Alright who is the new one," Tracy tossed her head.

"Seth's new girlfriend, well not new," Peyton answered. Tracy laughed, "jealous," Peyton joked.

A few years back Tracy and Seth were a little more than friends. Tracy never wanted a relationship, just having fun. In the end Seth wanted more, which surprised Tracy. They went separate ways. "He is not half bad in bed," Tracy said.

"I don't want to hear this," Tracy groaned.

"It just the other time I had to spend with him," Tracy laid back, "God he is needy." Both laughed. "Ok, you are having a drink."

"Tracy it is eleven am," Peyton laughed.

"One drink," Tracy got up, pulling her cover up over her.

….

"Two bloody mary's," Tracy leaned on the bar.

"Bottled water," the man's voice made Tracy turn her head. He was tall, taller than most. His arms cover on tattoos. It had to be him. The guy Peyton had talked about. Since Roman Peyton had not mentioned another man. Not till she got stuck in an elevator with Baron. Tracy looked him over. In some ways he was Roman's opposite.

"So you are the man who made my friends eye wonder," Tracy said. Baron looked down at her.

"I'm sorry," he asked.

"You are Baron," Tracy stood tall, "I am Peyton's friend Tracy," she extended her hand.

"Oh," still confused Baron shook her hand.

"She told me about the elevator and your dog," Tracy clarified.

"We have had some advantages," Baron laughed.

"So, Roman hasn't scared you off," Tracy leaned her back against the bar.

"Well," Baron wasn't sure how to answer.

"I am sure you have met his minions," Tracy looked toward were Peyton was still sitting. Not seeming to notice who she was talking to. "Otherwise known as his twin cousins."

"Yeah we met," Baron took the water and placed his money down. "So what was that about Peyton's eyes wondering," Baron twisted the cap off taken a drink.

"Let's just say your name has come up more than once," Tracy nodded.

"How long have you two been friends," Baron asked.

"Since we were twelve," Tracy answered, "I am the last. The rest gave up. No, not me." Baron noticed her voice turned sad.

"Cause of him," Baron asked.

"Yeah," Tracy turned back to the bar, taking her drinks.

"Here," Baron reached in his pocket laying down some money.

"Thanks," Tracy smiled.

"You seem pretty straight forward," Baron looked around, "does he."

"No," Tracy knew the question before he asked it, "not that I have seen. He doesn't need to." Tracy stirred her drink. "You have a dog right?"

"Yeah," Baron shook his head.

"You ever use an electric fence," Tracy asked.

"No," Baron said.

"Well, you have told him not to go places, scolded him if he did." Baron listened, "Roman is her electric fence," Tracy took a drink, "he doesn't need to hit her, she has just learned." Baron looked down, everything he thought was true. "I better get back, it was nice to meet you. And thanks for the drinks." Baron nodded and smiled. He watched her walk back to Peyton. Baron turned before she could see him.

…..

Baron finished buttoning his jacket. There would be a bus taking them to tonight ceremony. Baron had played his conversation with Tracy over and over. No one beside her seemed alarmed, most acted as if nothing was wrong.

Baron had just moved up to the main roster, and that was a challenge. He loved wrestling but it was a different world than anything he had been in before. He was still new and accusing a top star of being abusive toward his wife. Wasn't going to go over well.

Baron had been wrestling with the thoughts in his head all day. If what he thought was true, to do nothing was wrong. But what if he was using this for his advantage. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't attached to Peyton. But she was marriages and had made that fact very clear.

He just needed a night not to think about it. He knew they would be there, but it was big enough they wouldn't ran into each other.

…..

Peyton stood next to Roman while he was interviewed. Everyone was filing in. It was a fun night and a little relaxing before their big event tomorrow. Roman finished his interview stepping away with Peyton.

They had a quick dinner, before the actual show started. Roman pulled Peyton's chair out. As she turned she noticed Baron sitting at the table next to them. Her heart raced, he seemed to be everywhere. "You guys both look amazing," Naomi smiled.

"Thank you," Peyton smiled, she tried not to fidget. She heard Baron's voice and the table laugh. She wanted to turn around but knew better.

Everyone eat and talked. Peyton sat quite most the evening. She smiled nodded when expected. She had picked at her dinner. "What wrong," Roman asked her.

"Nothing," she shook her head. He glanced over his shoulder. Peyton had not been the only one to see Baron. Roman didn't like him. Not just for the fact he had caught him more than once eyeing up his wife. He didn't like guys like him. They didn't listen couldn't follow rules, always had something to prove.

"You hardly eat," Roman looked at her plate.

"Just not hungry," Peyton looked toward him. She knew that look, he suspected something. He gave a nod. "Naomi is right you look amazing," Roman leaned into her, his voice was low. "I could just see all the eyes on you when we came in." His tone made her nervous.

"You did a good job with the dress," Peyton hoped that was the right response.

"Yeah I did," he laced his fingers in hers looking down at her wedding band. Roman watched as Baron and Cory came back to their table. Peyton noticed Roman and Baron's eyes locking.

"Hey Peyton," Naomi voices made her jump.

"Come to the bathroom with me," Naomi stood. Peyton looked at Roman, he let her hand go. She stood following Naomi.

…..

"You ok," Naomi asked watching Peyton in the mirror.

"Just tired," Peyton answered.

"Long week for everyone," Naomi smiled, "rest of the family will be here tomorrow." Peyton tried to smile. Roman's mother, father, sisters and brother would all be here. "And your friend is here."

"Yeah, it will be nice," Peyton lean on the counter.

"Peyton," Naomi took a deep breathe, "I know," Peyton felt her mouth go dry. Naomi's tone had changed. "We all don't share Roman's moms view. I think you are a great wife to him. I guess he is just her baby and." Peyton blinked, it was the first time anyone told her that.

"Thank you," she swallowed. Naomi rubbed her shoulder.

"We better get back."

Peyton walked behind Naomi before they reached the room they came from, Peyton felt someone grab her arm. "Hey, we match," Peyton was forced to stop. Baron looked down at her, she could smell alcohol on his breath, "same color." She noticed his jacket was the same color as her dress. He looked handsome, she was right he did clean up well.

"Baron," Peyton pulled her arm away.

"I know," Baron lifted her chin, she stared up at him for what seemed forever. She felt like she couldn't breath, for a second she forgot where she was. It felt like his eyes were looking right into her. Like he could see all the things she couldn't, wouldn't say. "Have a wonderful night, Mrs. Reigns."

Peyton felt like she was stumbling back to her seat. Naomi had gone ahead of her. She didn't see Roman moving toward her, but she felt him pull her into a dark corner. "He put his hands on you," Roman had her pinned to the wall. "Does he not know who's wife you are," Peyton couldn't move they were far enough away they couldn't see them. "You think I don't know everywhere you go, know everyone you talk too," he spoke through gritted teeth. "He do something for you," Peyton felt Roman's hand ran up her leg. She couldn't move her arms, his body was push against her.

"Roman," was all she could whimper out.

"He get you all wet," his hand ran between her legs, "he what brought you to my hotel room? All worked up, like some bitch in heat." Peyton sobbed, his words hurt. It scared her it seemed he had figured out all her thoughts.

Roman let her go, and pull himself off of her. Peyton caught her breathe. He stood staring at her. "Get yourself together, and do not embrace me out there." Peyton stepped off the wall. She patted her face, and straightened her hair. On shaky legs she walked back to the table.

….

Peyton tried to play attention through the speeches. She smiled when a camera rolled by, clapped when she was supposed to. In reality she didn't hear one word. She knew Roman wasn't done with her. She stood as the night ended, Roman looped her arm. They made their way to the bus that would take them to the hotel. Everyone looked tired and it was quite, Peyton didn't look at anyone. She prayed no one would speak to them.

Roman closed their door, Peyton sat on the bed taking her shoes off. Maybe he would give her the silent treatment. Peyton stood, Roman stepped in front if her. His suit jacket was off, and he was taking his cufflinks off. His face read nothing but anger. She saw his hand move up, but didn't feel it make contact. She did feel her back fly into the dresser. "You pull this shit tonight, the day before my biggest match." He pulled her off the dresser. Peyton landed face down bent over the bed. She tried to pull herself up. Roman's pushed her back down. "I trust you," she felt her dress moved up and her legs being kicked apart. She grabbed the bed cover, she heard herself scream. She fall forward again feeling Roman thrust into her. "You are my fucking wife." She turned her head to the side, holding on the the covers. She wanted to cover her ears, not hear him breathing that way, or the grunts he made. She turned her face burying it in the bed. "You are mine," with one last thrust Roman fall forward stopping himself with his hand. Peyton kept her face in the bed.

Roman pulled himself up, still trying to caught his breath. Peyton heard him step away. Once she heard the bathroom door shut. She cried, sliding off the bed leading in a heap. She didn't want to get makeup on the cover. Roman had yelled, had his rules,but he had never forced himself on her. She got to her feet, wincing at the pain her back. She grabbed the dresser trying to steady herself. She saw herself in the mirror. She wiped her eyes, pushed her hair back, "you need to fix this," Peyton's realized she didn't even recognize her own voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Roman stood over the sink splashing water in his face. He was fighting the urge to throw up. He couldn't go back out there. He couldn't face what he did. He couldn't believe he had lost control like that.

He couldn't forget the look on Peyton's face, the smile as she looked up at him. The look he had on his face as he pulled her close to him. He had seen the way Baron looked at her. And he knew how most man thought. He had protected Peyton from that. But seeing Peyton look at him that way. Roman could see the smile on her face, the way she leaned in to him. It felt like someone punched him in the chest.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Roman muttered. He felt out of control, he hated that feeling. If he was in control things would go right. If things were on a schedule and a certain way there was less room for mistakes. And when he felt that control slipping he fought to regain it.

He knew there were times he yelled louder than he should. Times he was to picky. But he hadn't gone this far. It happened so fast, and seemed so unreal. He wiped his face, and turned to the shower. He turned the water in, letting steam fill the bathroom. He opened the door, finding Peyton sitting on the edge of the bed. He stopped in front of her, she didn't look up or even move. He held his hand out. Peyton didn't say anything just took his hand, letting Roman lead her to the bathroom. Peyton breathed in the steam it felt warm. Roman unzipped her dress, slowly taken it off. Peyton let it fall along with a new steam of tears.

Roman lead Peyton in the shower following her in. She stood with her arms around her. The bruise on her back was already showing. Roman stood behind Peyton wrapping his arms around her, she felt him shaking. She turned around facing him. His eyes where red from crying. She wrapped her arms around him, she leaned her head again his chest. They both cried, hoping that somehow the water would wash away what happened.

….

"Come on," Tracy knocked again. Peyton had planned to meet her for breakfast. Tracy was leaving after, "Peyton,". Tracy called into the door. She finally heard the door unlock. "There you are," Tracy made her way in the room. "You oversleep?" Tracy saw Peyton moving slow, she could see the pain on her face. "Peyton." Peyton stood with her head down.

"I don't think I can make breakfast, I am sorry. I just don't feel well," Peyton said.

Tracy walked toward her.

"Do you need to see someone, you look terrible." Tracy took her by the arm walking her to the bed. Peyton held back a cry as she sat, "is it your back," Tracy leaned back, Peyton shirt has ride up, "oh my god," Peyton's lower back had bruised. "What did he do!"

"Nothing," Peyton pulled at her shirt, " I fall in the dresser."

"Bullshit," Tracy yelled.

"Tracy," Peyton yelled back.

"He treats you like shit, and now he did that," Tracy pointed.

"I told you," Peyton pulled herself up.

"You can't stay here," Tracy seemed panic, "come back with me."

"No," Peyton shook her head. "I can't leave not tonight."

"Yes you can," Tracy took her by the shoulders.

"No," Peyton pushed her hands away, "he is my husband. You have no idea what he has to do. What this job does to him."

"I don't care how stressful it is," Tracy noticed she had stopped denying he put his hands on her.

"Why can't you just accept I am his wife," Peyton called, "why can't you just be my friend. You are always putting him down. Why do I have to choose, between you and him?" Tracy stood shocked.

"Cause I can't watch this anymore," Tracy shook her head. There was no way Peyton was going to leave with her.

Tracy turned to the door, she tried to hold tears back. Peyton wouldn't stop her. She couldn't sit by any more. But she knew Peyton would deny anything. She knew Roman was smart, and who was there to tell? Tracy knew anything she said would be twisted. All she could do was hope and pray Peyton saw her reality before it was to late.

….

Baron walked to the lobby, he pulling his bag behind him. He noticed Tracy with Seth. Her arms were flying, and looked like he was trying to calm her down. "Ok, they had a fight," Baron heard Seth as he got closer.

"She can just about walk," Tracy tried not to yell. Baron stopped he knew who they were talking about. He backed off, he hoped neither had seen him. He turned to the front desk.

"Hi," he smiled at the young girl behind the desk. "I need to bring something to my friend," Baron stopped he was sure Roman didn't check in under his name, none of them did. "Her name is Peyton." The girl typed away.

"Last name," she asked. Baron wet his lips.

"Her husband's name is Roman," Baron showed his WWE press.

"Oh," she nodded understanding, "room 236."

"Thank you," Baron looked around, starting to the elevator.

..

Peyton made her way to the door. She was sure it was Tracy. She stood shocked when Baron was on the other side of the door. " What are you doing?"

Baron could see Peyton could just about stand.

"Turn around," he demanded. Peyton stepped back. "Now."

"What are you doing? You can't be here, you can't keep doing this." Peyton cried, Baron got behind her. He gently lifted her shirt.

"Mother," his voice was full of anger. Peyton pulled her shirt down.

"Go, Baron just go," Peyton pointed.

"Peyton, you," Baron's hands went to his head. "He can't do this."

"Go," Peyton yelled, "why are you here?"

"He can't put his hands on you," Baron was near tears listening to her.

"You don't know anything," Peyton yelled, "who do you think you are! You," she shoved his chest, "have no right to put your hands on me! I am married and I love him!" Baron stepped back, he looked at her wide eyed. This happened because of him. Roman did this because he saw him grab Peyton.

"Jesus," he whispered.

"You don't understand," Peyton sobbed. Baron stood almost unable to speak or move. She didn't see anything for what it was. There wasn't anything he could say. "I said get out!" Baron backed himself out. The door closed and he leaned against it, trying to figure out how to get through the day.

…

Tracy sat in her, she was too upset to drive. As usual Seth gad played it off as just an argument. It wasn't the first they had that talk. She couldn't understand why no one else saw it. Why Peyton wouldn't leave, say something. Tracy couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't turn a blind eye. It broke her heart that it came to this. The realization that Tracy had been holding on to something that wasn't there. Tracy had tried to pretend that their friendship was a the same. In truth it hadn't been for a long time. Peyton had made her choice, and Tracy felt she had done it long before now.

…..

Baron stood in a crowd, his second Wrestlemania was over. Nothing has gone as he thought. His match was moved and it was far from his best. His head wasn't in it. Dean had made it clear he wasn't happy with it.

He just wanted to leave. But everyone as accepted to stay till the end. He couldn't even watch the monitor. It took everything in him not to confront Roman. He knew it would only lead to him being reprimanded. Roman was this companies golden child. There bright and new star. Everyone liked him he put out a great image.

Everyone clapped as Roman walked through the certain. Baron folded his arms leaning against a wall. Everyone shook Roman hands patted him on the back, telling him great match. Baron couldn't help but shake his head. "That could be you one day," Baron head turned seeing Hunter standing next to him. "You two aren't that different." Hunter shrugged. Baron looked back at Roman. Peyton had made her way back, standing next to him. She stood with a smile on her face. No one knew what she hid, what they both hid.

"I am nothing like him," Baron shook Hunter's hand. He pulled himself off the wall. He walked through the crowd of people. He wanted to go to bed and forget today.


	10. Chapter 10

Baron wiped his face with the back of his hand. Xander lifted his head, watching Baron. "Don't give me that look," Baron glanced down at him. "You know I do cardio when I need to think."

Baron had been running on his treadmill for a hour. It wasn't helping, his head was no clearer. Since he left Wrestlemania he had done nothing but think of Peyton. He replayed anything she said, anything he said. He went over why he didn't do more. Why she wouldn't leave, why she wouldn't say something.

He reached down lowering his speed, he caught his breath walking. Xander stood in hopes he was stopping. "I know bud you gotta go out." Baron walked to the back yard letting Xander run. He looked over to Roman's yard. He wondered if she was home. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking of her. She made her choice clear.

….

Peyton watched out her front window. The house was quite, Peyton hadn't talked to Tracy since she left. Peyton wished it was different. She wished Tracy understood. But most of all she missed her friend.

The roar of a motorcycle made Peyton go to her door. It sounded close, she opened her front door. Baron came up her driveway, still covered in sweat and in his workout clothes. "Jesus," Peyton muttered backing into her house.

"Wait," Baron called.

"No, you," Peyton stopped him. Baron closed the space between them.

"You told me I don't understand," Baron held the door not letting Peyton shut it. "I don't," Baron breathed hard. "I don't understand how he can't see how special you are. How beautiful you are, how kind and smart. How perfect you are, and how lucky he is," Baron stopped the lump in his throat grew. "So I don't understand why he can't just love you, like he should. Why he can't just be happy with you."

"He does, Peyton's voice shook.

"No," Baron almost laughed, "maybe he thinks he does and maybe you have never know anything else." Peyton looked down, she knew that was true. She knew deep down other people's relationships were like this. But this was her life, and it was all she knew.

"I can't," Peyton tried to speak. The thought of leaving was horrifying. Where would she go? And she knew Roman would find her.

"Yes," Baron took her hands, "Peyton look at me." He lifted her chin up. "Come with me."

"What!"

"Now just come with he," Baron repeated. He knew Roman was not home. This was her chance, if he could just get her away.

"But," Peyton shook her head. He looked so sad so pleading.

"We will figure it out later," Baron pleaded. Peyton slowly shook her head. Baron gently pulled her from the doorway.

Peyton climbed on to Baron's motorcycle, she wrapped her arms around him. He started down the street. Peyton buried her face in Baron's shoulder. She couldn't look back.

…..

Roman looked down at his phone. "Everything ok," Seth asked.

"Yeah, Peyton is not answering," Roman answered. Seth hadn't been able to get he and Tracy's talk out of his head. Tracy was so upset, she had never been a fan of Roman's. Seth always thought it was a bit of jealousy, and Roman took Peyton away. But this was different, Tracy was upset. It wasn't just girls having a tiff.

Seth sometimes thought Roman was to intense. Things had to be just so. Little things got to him way more than others. But Roman wouldn't hit his wife. Seth knew he loved her. He honored his wedding vows.

"Maybe she is sleeping," Seth smiled, "or not feeling good."

"Yeah," Roman looked at his phone again, "she hasn't answered all day."

"Maybe Tracy surprised her," Seth said.

"Tracy went home before the show," Roman raised his eyebrow.

"Could have just had a surprise girls day."

"Peyton wouldn't do that," Roman almost sounded surprised Seth would think something like that.

"You don't like Tracy do you," Seth asked.

"She needs to grow up," Roman answered, "she lives like she is still twenty one. No wonder she has never gotten married." Seth stood quite, Roman answer was somewhat shocking to him. Tracy and Peyton had been friends for years. Seth use to think it was nice they seemed so natural together, and happy. Tracy wasn't there for the glory, she was a true friend. That Roman couldn't see that, shocked Seth.

…

Baron opened the door, Peyton stepped in. "There a bedroom upstairs," Baton pointed.

"How did you find this," Peyton looked around.

"It is my friends cabin," Baron answered, "I have been here a lot. It is quite and no one knows about it." Peyton looked around, they had driven into Georgia. Up into the mountains. The cabin was just out of a small town.

"I didn't bring any clothes," Peyton wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh," Baron walked to a small staircase, "up here," Peyton followed him. At the top of the stairs was a small bedroom. "I think this will fit," Baron opened a closet.

"Why do you have a closet of women's clothes," Peyton asked.

"My ex," Baron answered, "she left stuff here," he shrugged. Peyton sat in the bed, her head spin. She felt like she was in a dream. She had just ran off with another man. A man she bearly knew.

"I need a shower," she stood. Baron watched her, he felt guilty. He had just taken her. Taken her from the only thing she knew. Roman would be furious. People would talk. He just felt like he had to.

"There are towels and what you need," Baron pointed. Peyton moved slow.

"Oh," she went back to the closet finding something to change into.

"I am going to find some food," Baron said. "I'll see you downstairs."

…

Baron unloaded some groceries, he listened for Peyton. He wanted to give her space, this whole thing was crazy. He wasn't sure what to do next. "Peyton," he called up the stairs. He listened for her to answer, "Peyton," he started up the stairs.

Peyton sat wearing Baron's ex girlfriends clothes, her head down crying. "Peyton," Baron sat next to her. A loud sob left her.

"What am I doing?"

"I am sorry," Baron took her hand, "I just, to be honest. I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. I know you are married but I worried about you. And I just couldn't let him," Baron stopped, he didn't think it was good to go into his feelings. He just wanted her to know he wanted her safe.

"He," Peyton was overtaken by sobs. "He is still my husband, and I should have."

"We will figure it out," Baron tried to calm her. "Hey," Baron looked at Peyton, "really it will be ok." Peyton tried to smile, but this felt so unfamiliar. She was sure any minute Roman would break the door down. She couldn't imagine what would happen then. She just knew it would be good.

…

Roman drove to his house, his foot held the gas pedal to the floor.

" _Hmm," Seth read his cell phone._

 _"What's up," Roman asked._

 _"Corbin is out," Seth answered._

 _"Out," Roman asked, he looked at his phone. They had received an email stating Baron would be out for a week due to illness. "When he go home," Roman's mind started to turn. He knew Baron only lived a street away. But he wouldn't dare. Peyton wouldn't, she forgave him. She understood, she wouldn't leave._

 _"He has been there a day, that group," Seth couldn't finish his sentence. Roman was up walking, "dude we got a flight," Seth called after him._

 _Roman dialed Peyton's number, "this is Peyton, sorry I am not here." Roman hit redial, "this is Peyton," Roman head throbbed. She wouldn't, she wouldn't dare._

Roman pulled into his driveway, there were no house lights on. He opened his garage door, "Peyton," he yelled. "Peyton!" Roman run through the house. No one was there. He went out his front door toward Baron's house. It to was dark, he looked around. He hit the doorbell, hearing it chime through the house. Roman started pounding on the door. He would kick it in, but he knew someone would call the police. He already notice lights from other houses turning on. "Son of a bitch!" Roman leaned his head against the door. They were gone. She had left with him. Roman stood starting back to his house. He had to keep calm, had to come up with a plan.

…..

"Man what is up," Jimmy asked, "you weren't on your flight. Where the hell are you?"

"Home," Roman answered, he turned the ice in his glass.

"Everyone, ok," Jimmy could hear something was wrong in Roman's voice.

"No," Roman answered, taking a drink. "Peyton is gone." Jimmy didn't respond right away.

"Bro," Jimmy couldn't think of what to say.

"He took her," the anger in Roman's voice rose.

"He who?"

"Corbin," Roman rubbed his head.

"Should we call?"

"No," Roman cut him off. "No cops. I will handle it. I really don't want this getting out."

"Yeah," Jimmy sound somewhat confused.

"I don't need everyone on this," Roman explained.

"So she left with him," Jimmy dragged his words out.

"She is confused, he has been obsessed with her," Roman said.

"You don't think he would hurt her?"

"No," Roman chuckled. "You know Peyton she is gullible. God knows what he told her. "

"Yeah," Jimmy said, "I just don't get why she would just leave. I mean he is a big dude, if she didn't trust or."

"Are you going to help me," Roman roared.

"Yeah of course, I just," this story didn't add up to Jimmy.

"Look, I don't need everyone asking questions and," Roman's tone changed. "Jimmy, it is embarrassing." Jimmy was taking back. Roman and Peyton had been together what felt like forever. They were the perfect couple. Everyone one wanted what they had. Jimmy was beginning to understand, Roman was a prideful man. He wouldn't want it getting out that his wife left with another man.

"Look, we will find her," Jimmy said, "dump in the road."

"Thanks," Roman ended the call. He stood in his living room. It was quite, to quite. He looked up at the huge wedding picture of Peyton and him. He rolled his neck, throwing the glass in his hand. The glass shattered, "I going to fucking kill him."


	11. Chapter 11

Corey nodded and waved as he ran down the hall, his phone pressed to his ear. "Ok, you did what!"

"I know," Baron voice came through. Corey looked aròund hoping no one heard. "It all happened fast, and I just couldn't stand the thought of her being there." Corey hand went to his head. "Anyone saying anything?"

"Just you are sick," Corey answered, he like everyone else had received an email that Baron would be out for the next week due to illness. "dude this is bad. Like what the fuck!"

"It will get figured out," Baron tried to calm his friend. The situation was a mess. They didn't have a plan.

"Where is Xander," Corey asked.

"My friend is bringing him here, extra ears. I have no doubt Roman has figured out who Peyton is with."

"Be careful," Corey groaned, "you are putting everything in jeopardy. It is not just Roman and his cousins. WWE doesn't do scandals." Baron knew there was a lot at risk. If he could just get Peyton to speak up. Roman didn't want his wife telling anyone her story. "Keep me posted."

"I don't accept you to get involved," Baron said, it wouldn't be fair to ask others to get involved. He would have to see this out to the end. And whatever consequences came with it. But if it meant Payton was going to be okay at the end of the day it would all be worth it.

"We are friends, you are far braver than any of us," Corey let out a deep breathe. This wasn't going to end well. It was hard to believe someone you worked with, traveled with, talked too, could have such a side. Corey knew Baron would not have done to this if there wasn't something very wrong.

…..

Baron walked back in the cabin, it was filled with the smell of bacon. Peyton stood at the stove, she smiled at him as he walked in. "You sleep at all," Baron asked.

"Yeah," Peyton shrugged. "I made eggs and bacon. There is some coffee I didn't know how you take it."

"Thank you," Baron went to the courted finding the coffee cups.

"I started the laundry," Peyton took the pan off the stove empiting it onto a plate.

"You didn't have to do that," Baron leaned into the counter, "but thank you." Peyton gave a nod.

"It will get cold," she walked the plates to the table. Baron pulled himself off the counter, joining her at the kitchen table.

They eat in silence, both surly trying to figure out what to do next. Baron watched Peyton as she nibbled her food. "Where is your dog," Peyton asked.

"Oh, my friend Andy is bringing him," Baron smiled. "Don't worry he has nothing to do with WWE. So he won't even run into anyone, no questioned." It fall quite again. "Do you want to call anyone?"

"No," Peyton shook her head, "I don't have any family." She left it there.

"We could go into the town, I mean there is not much but," Baron couldn't stand sitting here.

"Ok," Peyton agreed, "I will just clean up."

"No," Baron waved her off, "you cooked I'll clean." Peyton almost seemed shocked, Roman hadn't cleaned a table in years.

"Ok, I will just get ready," Peyton went upstairs

….

Peyton changed into a pair of jeans and t shirt she found. She looked in the mirror brushing her hair. She pulled it up, she tilted her head, looking at her outfit. A million times she stood in front of a mirror, wondering what her hair would look like short, or a different color. A thousand times she just wanted to wear jeans and a t shirt. And here she was in jeans and a t shirt and it didn't seem real, because it still wasn't her's.

There were plenty of times Peyton had thought about starting a new life. She could be anything and everything she wanted. But it wasn't that easy. Despite Roman behavior and all he had done, she loved him. Guilt hit her, she had left with no explanation. She left with another man. A man that he worked with. There would be stories, people asking questions,whispers.

Baron watched her come down the stairs, "is there a hair salon in town?"

"We could look, believe or not there is a phone book," Baron went to an end table. He flipped through it, "yeah there is one." Peyton stood next to him.

"Could I make an appointment?"

"Sure," Baron shrugged, "use my phone." Peyton dialed, Baron listened.

"Ok, thank you," Peyton handed her phone back, " they have something in a hour."

"Great," he smiled.

"Shit," Peyton stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any money. I don't think I should use my card. Roman checks it all the time." Peyton looked disappointed.

"I got it," Baron said.

"I can't you have done so much."

"Well I didn't give you a lot if time to pack. Please it is not a big deal." Baron smiled. "Really don't even think of it."

…

Peyton and Baron entered the hair salon. "Can I help you," a young girl asked.

"Peyton," Peyton spoke up.

"Oh yeah," the girl stepped forward, "come with me."

"I am going to look next door," Baron said. Peyton looked at him, she looked scared. "I will be back before you are done." Peyton nodded, following the girl back to the shampoo sinks.

"My boyfriend hates waiting for me," the girl smiled grabbing a towel.

"Oh," Peyton stopped, of course people would think they are dating. "Yeah," Peyton laughed. It was weird being with a different man. It had been years since Peyton was with any man beside Roman. Once they started dating she never spent time alone with any other man. Roman always said that is how rumors started.

"Do you know what you are doing with your hair?"

"I want it cut," Peyton answered, "I have a picture, on my phone."

"You have beautiful hair," the girl ran her finger through it.

"Just want something different," Peyton said. For ten years Peyton had no say in her hair style. Roman liked long hair, and that is how she had worn it.

"Nothing wrong with change," the girl shut the water off, "here you go sit up," she wrapped a towel around Peyton's head.

"No there isn't," Peyton smiled, no one in here had any idea what she was going through. They didn't know who she was married to, why she left.

"So you two on vacation," the girl lead her to a chair.

"Yes,' Peyton shook her head.

"That is nice," the girl rubbed the towel through Peyton's hair, "you two are a nice looking couple."

"Thank you," Peyton looked down trying to hide her smile.

…..

Baron walked back into the salon, he took a seat. He heard laughing coming from the back. He grabbed a magazine on the table in front of him. He sat thumbing through it, "how does it feel." Baron looked up, he could see the back of Peyton.

"I like it."

"It looks good on you, you could wear any hairstyle." Baron stood waiting for Peyton to walk out. He was shocked when he saw her. Her hair was above her shoulders, it was bouncy and cruels. It opened her face and made her eyes pop.

Peyton stopped seeing Baron, "so," she held her hands out.

"I like it, it looks cute," Baron smiled.

"Yay, boyfriend likes it," the young girl cheered. Baron looked at Peyton who only shook her head smiling. "Ok, that will be forty five." Baron stepped forward taking his wallet.

"Here you go, thank you," Baron laid the money down. "We all set," he asked Peyton.

"Thank you," the girl waved, "enjoy your vacation."

"We are on vacation," Baron joked once outside.

"Yes," Peyton laughed, "we have been dating for three years. You are a painter and I work in banking."

"Painting like house painting," Baron asked.

"Yeah, you own your own business," Peyton gave a firm head nod.

"Well if I own the business," Baron laughed.

"Come on I said I was a bank teller," Peyton huffed.

"Yeah, you should have went bigger," Baron joked. They walked to the end of the street. Peyton turned her head noticing a barkery.

"Oh," she looked in the picture window facing the street. "Cheese cake."

Cheesecake was her favor, but it had been ages since she had it. Roman didn't allow sweets in the house. He would leave a grocery list that she was to follow. Roman watched his weight and accepted Peyton to do the same.

"You want it," Baron asked.

"No," Peyton almost laughed.

"Yeah you do," Baron smirked, "come on we are on vacation."

...

"I think I need to slow down," Peyton pushed away her plate. Baron laughed, they had spent the night eating cheese cake and talking. Baron had found a bottle of wine that was left. "I haven't had sugar in awhile." Peyton wiped her mouth taking her glass of wine, "been a long time since I had wine." Baron watch as a sadness seem to come over her.

Their day had been so good. She was laughing and joking. He forgot about everything. That he was sure Roman was looking for her. That she was Roman's wife. That they had no idea what they were doing, "Hey you ok?"

"No," Peyton shook her head. "I have no idea what I am doing. I have rules and schedules for so long." She looked in to her wine glass.

"You don't have to live like that," Baron could see how torn she was.

"Maybe I don't, but I shouldn't have just left," Peyton said.

"I pushed you," Baron cut her off.

"I shouldn't have left. Tracy has tried time and time again to get me to leave."

"So why was this different," Baron wouldn't look at her as he asked.

"I don't know," Peyton stopped. That was a lie, she wanted to go with him. She couldn't ever say why. She didn't want to admit she was drawn to him. She knew that was wrong. But today was so comfortable and nice. She was at ease, not worrying, about everything she did.

"Do you want to go home," Baron asked. Peyton watched him. His head was down as if he couldn't look at her. All his roughness seemed to fade. He cast his eye up meeting her's. Baron watch her slowing stand and walk toward him. She settled herself on his lap. Peyton lifted Baron chin up, "no."


	12. Chapter 12

Baron couldn't breathe, she was so close. He could smell the mix of wine and cheesecake on her breathe. His hands sat lightly on her hips, she smelt sweet and fresh. He knew that smell it was his ex girlfriend's body wash. He closed his eyes trying to clear his head.

Baron didn't want Peyton making a mistake. He wasn't stupid, he knew her head was a mess. Today had been a fantasy an escape. She made a little world, a world with no worries. "Peyton," his voice was a whisper. He felt her hand move up over his thighs. "Listen, you had a lot to drink. Why don't we get you to bed." She leaned forward.

"Are you coming with me," her voice made him shiver. She moved off his lap, taking his hand. Baron followed.

Baron followed Peyton down to the bed. Her lips were so soft and she tasted sweet. Baron wrapped his arms around her, the moan that left her made him smirk. His hand moved under her shirt moving it up. His lips moved to her neck, nipping licking. He felt her hands move up his back resting on his shoulders. Baron sat up, pulling his shirt over his head. He looked down at her, she seemed so small. Her head was turned toward the window, the light from outside cast over her face. She seemed far away, just staring out the window. "I," her voice caught. "I am sorry," she blinked turned her head looking up at him. He could see reality of this had crept in.

"Don't," Baron moved next to her. "I shouldn't have." Peyton curled on her side. Baron laid next to her, he wiped a tear from from her cheek. Neither said anything.

"Why is your heart in a cage," Peyton asked her fingers tracing the tattoo on his chest.

"So I don't lose it," Baron almost sounded embarrassed. Peyton smiled.

"That is smart, you can lose yourself in love."

"You shouldn't," Baron said.

"But you do," Peyton's eyes not leaving his chest. "You change, your world becomes smaller, you forget reason." Baron looked down at her her eyes were getting heavy. "It just happens, you let it happen." Her eyes closed and Baron watched as her breathing changed, her body went soft.

Baron looked out the window. Peyton words played again, he knew she was right. Even in the best relationship. You change you want to, because that is what love does. You change cause you want that person, good, bad or otherwise. He knew he changed with his girlfriend. He stayed home more, spent more time with her friends. Brought scented candles, matching dishes. The only thing that he couldn't do for her was give up wrestling, maybe he loved it more.

He wondered what Peyton was like before Roman. Before she made all these changes for him, to keep him happy. He wonder what Roman was like, how she had changed him.

…..

"Well if he kidnapped her why are the cops not being called," Naomi shook her head. She didn't like her husband bring involved in this. It made no sense, Peyton left with Baron. Peyton wouldn't do that, Naomi knew that. Roman didn't want anyone knowing, making Naomi believe there was more to this story. "Ok, his wife took off."

"Babe," Jimmy didn't want to tell his wife. But Naomi knew something was going on. "Roman is a proud man."

"Well I don't blame her," Naomi huffed.

"What is that suppose to mean," Jimmy laughed.

"He is rough on her, his mother is awful to her. Hell maybe Baron treated her descent."

"Naomi," Jimmy, "Roman doesn't want people knowing because he has been dealing with a lot from her."

"Like what," Naomi asked.

"Roman said her mother was like this. She ran off a couple times. He just didn't want people knowing. She won't get help. He hopes if he takes care of her , loves her enough," Naomi stood listening. Jimmy seemed so sincere.

"So she is what bipolar," Naomi asked.

"I don't know, Roman said she won't go to a doctor." Naomi narrowed her eyes. Peyton had been nothing but sweet and shy. If anything there times Naomi wondered about Roman. He need to control and have things just so. Jimmy and Jey seemed to follow him and what he said was gospel. His whole family seemed to follow, Roman was their golden child. He did no wrong, and even when he did he wasn't to blame for his actions. Someone, something had provoked him, made him do the things he did.

"Well maybe she just needs a break," Naomi said, "I mean if she is sick shouldn't we let Baron know."

"Roman just wants to get her home," Jimmy shrugged. "He is my cousin." Jimmy knew Naomi had to bite her tongue more than once, when it came to Roman. But she knew how close their family was.

"Just don't cause a sense or get in the middle," Naomi waves her hand. Jimmy was a good man and wouldn't let someone get hurt even if it was to protect family.

….

Naomi looked at her plate, she wondered if Roman had truly kept this from everyone. Or everyone around kept the secret. There was an era about Roman, you didn't ask. He very presence demanded respect. He had a draw to him, but you didn't dare get to close. For as sweet as his smile was, no matter how many winks he through, or kids he hugged, you knew you didn't want his wrath.

Tamina smiled making her way to Naomi. She sat down, Naomi smile, "you look a thousand miles away," Tamina sat back. "You got a match?"

"Yeah, Becky," Naomi played with the plastic fork. Tamina studied Naomi face.

"You and Jimmy cool?"

"Yeah," Naomi smiled, "guess I was daydreaming."

"Wouldn't be cause Roman's got his cousins on the hunt," Tamina asked not looking at Naomi.

"How do you know," Naomi sounded surprised.

"Family," Tamina forced a smile. It almost gave Naomi chills. It was something in her eyes.

"You hear anything?"

"No," Tamina looked down.

"What do you think," Naomi asked, Tamina was pretty straight forward. Tamina sat thinking, she looked up watching who was close.

"I am surprised she lasted this long," Tamina answered. "His mother has not liked that poor girl since Roman brought her home. Although I don't think she would have liked anyone. Roman is her baby, her last chance." Naomi narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what that meant. "You know this life," Tamina continued, "she hoped another baby would keep her husband home." Naomi raised her eyebrow. She knew Roman's parents had divorced. She didn't ask why or pry. "Roman blames himself and his mother hold on to the last of her husband. Roman never took disappointments or failure well." Tamina leaned forward putting her hands on the table. "I know it makes no sense to us, but he loves her. He just doesn't understand what that looks like." Naomi let out a deep breath she felt like she was holding it.

"So what do you think will happen?"

"He will find her," Tamina looked at Naomi, they locked eyes, Naomi almost didn't want to hear what she had to say next. "You better get ready for that match," Tamina tapped her hand on the table, standing. Naomi said goodbye. She wrapped her arms around herself, something in Tamina eyes unnerved her.


	13. Chapter 13

Baron tossed a ball watching Xander run after it. His friend had come early in the morning with him. Baron let Peyton sleep, he was happy to be awake before her. It felt a little award after last night. He had sat up half the night watching her sleep. Trying to figure out what to do. Maybe she could just go somewhere, somewhere one no knew her. She could start over.

Baron wished she could start over with him. He knew it wouldn't work. He and Roman's lives where to intertwined. They would have no peace. It hurt to believe that. But he had to put his feelings aside.

Xander barked at a car pulling up. Baron turned seeing Jimmy and Jey stepping out of a car. "Xander," Baron yelled. Xander stood next to Baron still barking.

"Baron," Jimmy said holding his hand out. Baron slowly took his hand.

"Jey," Baron turned to him.

"Look," Jimmy started, "let's not cause a scene. You know why we are here." Baron looked down.

"Xander," everyone turned seeing Peyton in the front door. Her face went white seeing Jimmy and Jey.

"Go back in," Baron's eyes never left the twins. Jey walked passed him, making his way to Peyton. While Jimmy stood with Baron.

"He didn't even come himself," Baron shook his head.

"It's his wife," Jimmy said.

"Do you even know," Baron clenched his feist.

"Do you," Jimmy asked, "look whatever you think you know. You don't, you have no idea how far his reach is." Jimmy looked off, "he found you here." Baron patted Xander's head. A fight would go nowhere, physical or verbal. He wanted to run to Peyton and tell her she didn't have to go, she could stay they couldn't make her. Baron realized it was her fight. He just wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

….

"Peyton," Jey said, Peyton stood arms around herself. "He is worried sick. Come on what are you doing?" Peyton eyes burned with tears. "Peyton they work together, what are people going to say?"

Peyton knew this wouldn't work, knew she couldn't get away. Baron just made it seem easy, he made her believe it would work. She had forgotten Roman didn't let go, Roman didn't lose. Roman wasn't going to let them have a happy ending.

It wouldn't be just Peyton, Roman would make sure Baron paid. He would pull every string to destroy him. And he would make Peyton watch and remind her it was all her fault. "You have to come home," Jey's voice made Peyton lookup. "Come on you two can work this out."

…

Jimmy and Baron turned watching Jey lead Peyton out. Her head down, Baron draw a deep breathe. He hadn't realized in the last couple of days Payton had lifted her head, she smiled, her whole body language changed. Baron's throat burned, Xander ran up to her. Peyton smile through tears, patting him. Jey leaded her to the car. "Wait," Baron grabbed her arm, he bent down looking her in the eyes, "Peyton you don't have to. We can stay, I will take you somewhere. You don't have to." Peyton sobbed hugging him. "You just have to speak up."

"I just have to, I am sorry." She pulled away, joining Jimmy and Jey. Baron watched through teary eyes. Jey closed the door behind Peyton.

"You should take the rest of the week off," Jimmy said opening his car door. Baron watched the car drive off, he had never felt so hopeless. It almost felt like a dream. He stood watching the car drive off. He felt numb, it seemed to simple. There should have been more, more fighting, more yelling. She was just gone, it almost felt like she had never been there.

…

Jey shook Peyton awake, "we home," Peyton rubbed her eyes. She pulled herself out of the car. Jimmy and Jey walked her to the door. "Roman," Jey called. Peyton looked around the house. It felt like she hadn't been there in years. Everything seemed bigger.

Roman came down the stairs stopping at the bottom seeing Peyton. She wouldn't look at him, and he didn't come near her. Jimmy walked to him, Peyton couldn't hear what they were saying. Her heart was beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. "Alright man," Jimmy hugged Roman. Peyton felt like she was going to fall, feeling Jey move from her side. The space she stood in felt huge, like it would swallow her.

Peyton turned hearing the door closed. Roman still stood at the bottom of the step if the stairs. His hair down, wearing pajamas pants. He hadn't shave in at least three days. His eyes had a glaze to them, void of any emotion. Peyton felt like her feet were glued to the floor. "Take a show and go to bed," his voice sounded dull. Peyton watched him walk back up the stairs.

It was so quiet, a night light on from the kitchen. Peyton finally started for the stairs. She grabbed the railing pulling herself up. That feeling was back, the heavy feeling. The one if she wasn't sure what would fond next, the fear she did something wrong. Only she had done something wrong. She wished Roman had grabbed her, yelled at her. It was hanging over her.

Peyton turned the light on in the bathroom. A pair of pajamas sat on the bench. Peyton hands shook as she turned the water on. It felt like everything she did was loud. She had spent hours alone in this house, but it had never felt so big and empty.

Peyton stood next to the bed, the white down comforter. She always thought the bed looked like a cloud in the middle of the room. All in white against the pale grey carpet. Roman picked everything out, including the white walls.

She crawled into bed pulling the covers over her. She felt like she couldn't move. Roman was not in bed with her. She just laid staring into the dark, her mind racing with what was to come.

…..

Baron sat at the bar, he found a hole in the wall in town. He held the small glass up shaking it for the bartender. "Should I just leave the bottle?" Baron didn't answer just grabbed the glass throwing it back. "Why don't you take a break," the bartender sat a glass of water in front of Baron. "I am sure she is not worth it." Baron didn't respond, he couldn't. He knew if he opened his mouth all that would come out was sobs.

Baron took his wallet out placed some money on the bar top. "You going to be ok getting home?"

"Yeah, thanks," Baron managed to get out. He made his way out of the bar. The air was warm, and the street was empty. Baron started to his car, he wasn't nearly as drunk as he wanted to be. He wanted this day to end. He wanted theses feelings to stop. He wanted to stop missing her, he wanted to stop worrying about her. He wanted her face out of his head, the sound of her laugh, the way her hair smelt. He wanted all to go away, go away just like she did.


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton came down stairs, the sound of voices in their backyard. She looked out her window. Roman stood with a team of man. Roman nodding and pointing. Peyton saw the beginning of a huge fence being put up. It blocked any view to any other yards.

Peyton poured a cup a coffee. She tried to calm her nerves. She watched Roman walk back into the house. He stopped next to her, he looked her up and down. Peyton couldn't look at him. He took a coffee cup that was sitting on the counter. "You have a hair appointment," his voice was deep, and made Peyton pull back. This tension was unbearable.

"We are not going to talk," Peyton asked. Roman sat his coffee cup down. Peyton was wishing she hadn't asked.

"Talk," Roman's voice mocked, "talk about what? How you ran off with another man, our neighbor, a man I work with. Or how I was worried sick? Or what you were possibly thinking? Or how I had to have my backyard torn up to put an eight foot fence. What would you like to talk about Peyton?" Peyton looked into her coffee cup her lip quivered. Roman came close, he grabbed her chin turning her face to him. "I haven't been perfect and I made mistakes," Roman voice shook, "but I never walked out on you." Peyton felt tears fall. She had no words, there was true hurt in Roman's eyes, hurt she caused.

"I am sorry," it was the last thing she thought she would say. But he made her feel that way. Sorry she left, sorry she made him worry. But she couldn't tell him how she felt. He would twist it, and she didn't have it in her to go up against him. He was to good at it.

….

Baron walked back into his house. He had to pack for work tomorrow. He felt heavy and totally drained. At times the last week didn't seem real, his home felt different. His cell phone ran, "hey Corey."

"Dude you sound rough."

"I feel rough," Baron laughed, "she is home." He had to say it, just get it out. He had to make that real. He looked out his window seeing the fence being worked in Roman and Peyton's yard.

"Yeah I know," Corey said, " rumor is he traced her cell phone."

"He is good, and smart. Sent the twins," Baron felt like he didn't have the engnergy to tell the story, and he didn't want to. "She just went."

"I am sorry, I told you," Corey did feel sorry. Sorry Baron was in the middle. Sorry for whatever reason Peyton felt she had to leave. "You can't help someone who doesn't want help."

"I don't know," Baron's voice was heavy. Corey made it seem so easy, and he wished it was.

"Hey get some rest, put this behind you," Corey didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah see you soon," Baron wished he could rest, and couldn't wait for the time she was behind him.

…

Peyton stepped back into the house behind Roman. He took her to her hair appointment. Per his request Peyton had hair extensions giving her back the hair he liked. He barely spoke, Peyton was sure the blow up would come. She could see his anger, and hurt. This horrible tension would break at some point.

"We are flying out at six," Roman announced. Peyton looked at him confused.

"You didn't think you were staying home?" Peyton couldn't think about being out on the road with Roman. She couldn't imagine seeing everyone. People had to hear something, she was sure Roman had come up with a story. And Baron would be there.

Peyton knew to just do what she was told right now. "I'll go pack," Peyton went upstairs. She wished this feeling would go away. She wanted to crawl out of her own skin. It felt like she was floating, time meant nothing. Like this was a dream she couldn't wake from. Or maybe the time with Baron was a dream.

Peyton laid her clothes in her suitcase. She wondered how long Roman would keep her by his side. She wondered if this was to show Baron he had her back. Or to show everyone that everything was fine. Peyton would have to put on her smile, hope no one saw past it. Find Mrs. Reigns, even though she seemed very far away.

….

Renee stood getting ready for her next segment. She saw Peyton standing with Roman. She looked tired and sad. Renee had heard that she left home. Dean told her the story Roman told him. It wasn't lost on Renee that Baron had been out the same time. Or that Corey was seen talking on his phone in hallways away from everyone. "Ready Roman," Renee lifted her mic putting a smile. Roman gave Renee a smile. Peyton stood off to the side.

"Tonight Roman you are facing Baron Corbin," Peyton head snapped up eyes wide. "How do you plan to handle the lone wolf."Roman rolled his neck cracking his knuckles.

"Baron Corbin needs to learn his place," Roman looked ahead making sure Peyton could see him. "He wants to be a lone wolf, well I am the big dog. And this is my yard, and everything in it is mine!" His words made Peyton shake. She wouldn't feel his wrath but Baron would, and Roman planned to make her watch.

"Well," Renee seemed to feel this wasn't just a match there was something else. Roman's anger was real.

…

Peyton sat in the fold out chair ring side. Roman had her walked out so she could watch his match. Peyton felt like she would pass out. She kept looking around, hoping someone would see what was happening. She couldn't tell anyone.

Baron's music hit and she watched him walk to the ring. He appeared heartless and mean. He laughed in fans face as they booed. As he stepped into the ring he locked eyes with Peyton. He knew he was facing Roman. And he knew Roman asked for the match. This wouldn't be a wrestling match it would be a fight. A fight Roman would make Peyton watch.

Roman's music made Peyton jump. Part of her wanted this over. As Roman climbed the turn bulks he glanced down at Peyton. He smirked flipping his hair back. His smirk sent chills through Peyton.

Peyton watched as both man circled each other. Finally standing ties to toes. Peyton could see their lips not being to make out what they were saying. Roman slapped Baron sending him back. Roman looked over his shoulder to make sure Peyton was watching. He was on Baron before he could shake off the slap. It was clear this was a fight, people around Peyton started to whisper.

"Man they are really going at it."

"Oh my god, is he bleeding?"

Peyton eyes burned with tears, she caused this. This was Roman's punishment, making her watch this.

Roman didn't give Baron a minute to breath, he tried to fight back. Roman through him into the ropes, hitting him hard as he bounced off them. Roman picked him up by his hair, "gosh Roman I would think you are mad about something." Roman response was dragging him to a corner of the ring. It was the corner Peyton sat in front of. Roman could see the tears in her eyes, she looked trapped. And she was she couldn't stop this.

Roman slammed Baron head into the turnbuckle. The referee ran over pulling Roman back as Baron fall to the mat. The ref knelt down to Baron, Peyton put her hand over her mouth. The bell rang and Roman rolled out. Peyton watched as the ref shook Baron. "He is out," someone behind her said. Peyton stood, she had to go back there. Had to face Roman, and anyone else. It was clear this wasn't a wrestling match. Everyone had seen that. And Peyton had caused this.


	15. Chapter 15

Peyton sat in the hotel room. She was told to leave the arena and go there. Her mind raced, she saw Baron being loaded in an ambulance. There were man surrounding Roman, lots of yelling and confusing. Roman didn't do things like this. He followed everything he was told to do. He did his best to help out whoever he was in a ring with. This wasn't a mistake it was planned and intention.

Finally Roman came in, he was calm. He had showered and dressed. "Why did you do that," Peyton didn't ever recognize her voice. She flew across the room beating on his chest with her feist. He held her with little effort. Peyton cried, "you didn't have to. I came back!"

"You," Roman grabbed her by her hair yanking her head back. "If you ever," his eyes were dark, "I will kill him."

"He didn't make me leave. You did!" Peyton felt like she was losing control.

"Me," Roman yelled back. "What you don't have a big enough house! Not enough clothes jewelry! Don't travel enough!"

"It is not about that," Peyton sobbed, "I can't breathe with you. I don't even know who I am."

"You are my wife," Roman held her face, "you are my wife till death. And no man will take that. Ever, " he pushed her back causing her to fall on the bed. "I will find you, and no one will doubt anything I say."

Roman's words played over and over in her head. She was his, end of it. Nothing else mattered. There was no reasoning, there was no working this out. He didn't see anything wrong, and if there was it wasn't his fault. She caused this.

…..

Roman was suspended for two weeks. Baron had spent the night in the hospital. People whispered and had their theories, but no asked. Peyton fell back into being at home. She numbed herself, going through the motions. She hoped if she numbed herself it would be easier. But it seemed like since Baron she couldn't. It was like he showed her something she couldn't unsee. Made her feel things she couldn't unfeel. It left her torn and unsettled. And unable to settle back into what was.

Peyton looked out her back window at the white fence that stood. It blocked her in and everyone else out. The front door opened, she knew it wasn't Roman. He went to the gym only a hour ago. "Hello," his mother's voice filled the house.

"In here," Peyton called.

"I brought some pasta with sauce over," his mother eyes followed to where Peyton was staring. "Oh they finished."

"Yeah,' Peyton answered.

"Shame," his mother muttered.

"Shame what," Peyton asked.

"It makes the yard smaller," his mother shrugged.

"Your son put it in, " Peyton shook her head.

"Peyton," her tone was condescending.

"What," Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"What choice did you give him?"

"Choice, your son doesn't give choices. He has rules and regulations." Peyton laughed. "I am not a dog who got out of the yard."

"Peyton he has given you a wonderful life," his mother huffed.

"Life," Peyton yelled, "you call this a life!"

"I do," his mother was in her face. "It was better than anything you could have had. And that is why you launched in to him. You saw where he was going. The success he would be."

"God you are as sick as he is," Peyton shook her head, "I need you to leave."

"I told him to let you go," his mother cried.

"For once I wish he listened to you."

But that as never going to happen, Roman made it clear. There was no ending this marriage and anyone who tried would pay a price.

….

Baron laced his boots, trying not to listen to Jimmy and Jey's whispers and chuckles. He still had a nice lump on his head. He knew Roman was still out. He had also been told by Hunter himself that this had ended. It wasn't worth ruining careers over. Hunter informed Baron he was young and new. And don't start getting caught up things. He had a bright future and there would be other girls.

Baron only nodded, Peyton made her choice. He had to make his. He tried and it was over. Now it just had to die down. He should have listened to Corey. If he could just be mad and stop missing her. He knew she won't try to connect him. She wouldn't tell people why she left.

In the last few days Baron didn't wonder if he hadn't made something out of nothing. If Roman was a monster than Braon wouldn't feel so guilty. He was saving her not stealing her. People wouldn't think less of them, think less of her. And if Braon could make Peyton understand that Roman was treating her wrong it would be ok. Baron wouldn't be leading her away from her husband he was saving her. He would be the hero not a homewrecker.

….

Baron sat catching his breath. His first match back felt pretty good. People were still keeping their distance. Which he was fine with, he didn't want people kissing up to get details. He grabbed his bag, he reached his phone. "Peyton," Baron whispered, there was one missed call. He had given her his number when they were in Georgia. There was a message.

"I know you are wrestling right now." Baron closed his eyes at the sound of her voice. "I needed to know you wouldn't answer. And the show is live now." She paused, Baron listened. It sounded like she was on her bed. "I am sorry," he could hear her fighting tears. "You meant well. And, I never wanted you in the middle. I knew better, I just." Baron stood, "I wish things were different. That there was a way. I wish I was strong enough. But I am not. And things won't change. And Roman won't stop being Roman," she chuckled. "You have to believe he wasn't always like this. There was so much pressure and," she started to sound tired. "It just is to much. And I added so much to it." Baron started to feel uneasy. "But thank you, you need to know that, the days I spent with you were amazing. Thank you for trying for showing me something different. And I am so sorry he did what he did." Baron turned seeing people starting to walk into the locker room. "I am just sorry, and right now I am rumbling. Listen tell Tracy I am sorry. And I know it doesn't seem it but," she stopped. "I am sorry I am just tired." The call ended, and Baron was panicked. She didn't sound right he tried to call her back it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey," he called to Dean, " you need to call Roman."

"I do," Dean looked surprised Baron was talking to him.

"Yes," Baron yelled, "call him, " Dean stood with his hands on his hips, "now!"

"Baron," Baron felt a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Corey," Baron spun around, "Peyton called me, she left a message. Somethings wrong," Baron shoved his phone in Corey's hand. Corey listened.

"She sounds mess up," Cory looked toward Dean.

"I will call," Dean looked between Corey and Baron.

…..

Roman entered the house, it was quite. He walked slowing into the dining room. The light above the dining table was on, a empty bottle of wine and half eaten cheesecake sat. "Peyton," Roman called. He looked toward the stairs, "Peyton," the house was quiet, quiet like the night she left. Roman walked up the stairs, a smell hit him. It was fate, but it was the smell of smoke, and something else. "Peyton," Roman turned the corner to their bedroom.

Roman stopped trying to understand what he was looking at. His Snow White walls had been spayed red. He saw Peyton's hand hanging off the bed. "Peyton," Roman tippy toed. He inched toward the bed. Peyton laid face up eyes closed. Roman looked to her other hand loosely holding a gun. The gun that was in the night stand, the gun Roman brought. He always told her just in case. The gun that had taking off the top of her head, and spayed it on the wall. That was the smell, gunpowder, and death.

"Peyton," Roman was screaming. Somewhere in him he knew she was gone. Gone by her own hand. Roman fall to the floor by her dangling hand. His chest was tight and his ear rang. He reached for her hand it was cold, and lifeless. "No, no, no," his voice cried. He couldn't think make sense of anything. He searched his pockets for his phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My wife," Roman sobbed.

"What about your wife?"

"She, she is," Roman sobbed.

"Sir can you tell me what is going on?"

"She is dead!"

…..

Corey sat with Baron, in a hotel room. He watched him walk the room. It had been hours since they heard anything. All there was to do was wait, and hope. There was a knock, Baron bolted to the door. Seth stood looking down.

"What," Baron asked. Seth shook his head. "What," Baron asked again.

"Seth come in," Corey pushed passed Baron. Corey could tell the look on Seth face something was very wrong.

"She is gone," Seth finally spoke. Baron searched Seth face for what that meant.

"She left," Baron looked toward Corey. "I don't think she remembers how to get back to the cabin, but she knew the town name."

"She is dead," Seth stopped him, "she," Seth tried to control his own emotions. "She shoot herself." Baron stopped his mouth fall open. Corey put his hand to his mouth.

"What," Baron asked.

"Roman found her," Seth shrugged, his eyes watered.

"My god," Corey choked out. Baron just stood, with nothing but pure shock.

"I have to go," Seth said.

"Yeah," Corey shook his head.

"Oh I called Tracy," Seth told a shocked Baron. He couldn't answer, and just watched as Corey hugged Seth goodbye.

Corey stood still not believing what Seth had told them. All the emotions hitting him where too much. Baron stood silent, "Baron." Baron just shook his head. "Maybe," before Corey could finish his sentence, Baron let out a scream wiping the drawer he stood next clear. Corey stood unable to move as Baron ripped painting off the wall. Punching holes, all while screams and cries left him. He finally tripped over his own feet. He fall to the bed pulling at the sheets. "Baron," Corey tried to help him up.

"I should have made her stay. I should gotten real help." Corey had nothing to say. It was all too much.


	16. Chapter 16

The funeral home was packed between family and friends. Naomi stood in a line that seemed endless. She looked over the slideshow of pictures of Peyton. Everywhere you looked there was a flower arrangement. And at the end of the line sat a casket that Roman stood next to. His hair pulled back in a bun perfectly, a designer suit. His eyes red from tear. Jimmy said he had been inconsolable.

Roman's mother stood with a group of her friends. Always watching Roman. Naomi noticed she was dry eyed. Nerves hit her as she got closer to the casket. It seemed the whispers around her where getting louder. "So sad."

"She was young."

"Shame she never got help." Naomi waited as Nikki and John paid their respects. She listened as in John Cena's way he tried to give words of hope to Roman. Nikki could only hug him telling her how sorry she was. And what a sweet girl Peyton had been.

Naomi stood in front of the casket, she looked in focusing on the white linen Peyton laid in, the light pink nail polish they used. Her wedding band still on her finger. But Naomi could bring herself to look her in the face.

Naomi couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. Guilt she didn't ask more questions. Guilt she didn't become closer to Peyton, guilt she justified everything. Guilt she made it easier for herself. She stayed in line, not to rock the boat. Not to start family issues and not to effect their work.

"Sorry," Naomi hugged Roman. "You know we are here for you." That is what you are supposed to say. But Naomi wonder who was ever there for Peyton. She stepped aside, her husband had been busy with family all day. She took a seat and waited.

That question kept playing in Naomi's mind who was there for Peyton. As she looked around the room, she noticed these people where all in Roman's life. Yes people from the WWE knew Peyton. But she wasn't friends with them.

Naomi crossed her legs looking over the program. "Hey," Naomi felt her shoulder being squeezed by Randy Ortin. Naomi gave a smile. His wife sat next to him. She looked broad and ready to leave. Naomi wondered why she came.

"Well she hadn't been right for weeks," Roman's mother stood in a circle of people. "Roman tried with her. Oh what he had to live with." Naomi stood not able to listen to any more. This was some show for Roman. He was the poor windower. The man that found his wife, dead in their bed.

..

Renee stood with Dean in line. "It was nice so many people came." Renee looked around. She noticed Naomi and gave a wave. Naomi didn't seem to see her and kept walking. "I am going yo check in her," she patted Dean's arm.

Naomi stood over a sink. "Hey," Renee walked up her. Naomi wiped her eyes.

"I couldn't sit out there," Naomi shook her head.

"It is hard, and so sad," Renee rubbed her arm.

"Renee," Naomi looked up, "this isn't right."

"No, I mean how sad that she," Renee said wide eyed.

"No," Naomi stopped her. "I just can't help thinking. There is more to this, I mean. How well did you know Peyton?"

"Well just she was Roman's wife. I mean she wasn't easy to get to know."

"No one is here for her," Naomi blinked tears away. "It is Roman's family Roman's co workers. Did you know he wouldn't ever let her best friend in? He give a list of people who were not allowed." Renee stood quiet. "I just don't believe she was just depressed. I don't believe Baron took her away."

"People have affairs," Renee said.

"I should have asked more, spoke up," Naomi said.

"About what?"

"Renee," Naomi looked her in the eye, "come on." Renee looked away. Naomi was right. There were plenty if time Renee should asked questions said something, pushed to get to know Peyton more. Maybe Peyton was depressed but it didn't come from an illness. "I just have a lot of guilt. And now there nothing anyone can do."

"We were always nice to her," Renee's voice sounded searching. "I mean she knew she had people. She could have talked to someone." Naomi knew Renee was trying to make her feel better.

"I said nothing Renee, nothing because I didn't want to upset my husband, his cousin, his aunt. I didn't want to start things at work. And if I was really honest I didn't want to know."

…

"He show," Roman asked Seth.

"No, didn't think he would," Seth knew Baron was not welcomed. Seth understood, and was sure Baron wouldn't try. It would cause a sense, and this was not the place for it.

He was upset Tracy was not allowed, it seemed unfair. Seth even asked if she could come before Roman that way they didn't have to see each other. Roman refused, and Seth didn't feel it was his place to push.

He had the misfortune of telling Tracy about Peyton's death. "That son of a bitch," Tracy howled.

"Tracy he didn't kill her," Seth argued.

"The hell he didn't," Tracy cried, "she was gone long before this." Her words hunted Seth.

Lots of things hunted Seth. He replayed talks, thing Roman said, things he saw between him and Peyton. It seemed there was more going on in their relationship. Now it was too late to find out. Seth was Roman friend, and had no reason to lie. Peyton did seem sad and withdrawn, it seemed she was forcing a smile. Trying to be social, but not really happy.

Roman was heart broke, Seth saw it. If Roman didn't love her wouldn't be this upset. If you are abustive you don't love the person. That person wouldn't stay. There have been more signs, not just doubt. A thing like could ruin a person. You don't accuse someone of such a thing, without proof.

….

"Naomi ok," Dean asked as Renee sat next to him.

"Hard day," Renee answered. "How is Roman holding up?"

"Comes and goes."

"Did Peyton have any family," Renee looked around, remembering Naomi's words.

"Her parent had been dead for years," Dean answered.

"Any of her friends show," Renee stomach knotted.

"I mean WWE people she knew," Dean looked at Renee, he could tell she was searching for an answer.

"I mean friends."

"Renee," Dean's voice was low, "what is wrong."

"Just seems weird," Renee smiled

"Look today is not the day. It is over." Renee looked at Dean wide eyed. "You suck at being sneaky."

"Dean did you," Renee asked quietly.

"Look it is over, yeah I saw things. I heard him yell call her names. I saw less and less of her friends." He stopped, "life is just not black and white. There are two side to every story. Peyton just wrote her own ending."

...

Everyone sat listing to the peacher talk of forgiveness and love. Roman stood giving a moving speech about the love of his life. He retold the story of their lives, there were tears and even some laughs. In the end he talked of how he wish he did more. He wasn't the only one with that wish.

…

Tracy sat across from Baron in a dinner. "I can't believe he gets the last word." Baron shook his head. "Everyone thinks she was some depressed sad mess."

"Wasn't she," Tracy said with a chuckle. Baron narrowed his eyes at her. "I listened to that message a thousand time." Tracy paused, "she knew, she knew better than all of us."

"I don't follow," Baron said, "how can her." He didn't finish his sentence, he still hadn't said if out loud.

"It was her only way out, it was everyone's out. Roman wasn't going to let her go. I mean did you think that Roman was going to wish you well. That you two would live happily ever after." Tracy put her hand in her head.

"I knew that," Baron couldn't hide his disappointment.

"Peyton had to take care of people," Tracy smiled, "that is how her and Roman met. She helped him with school. If it the truth came out, if people found out what Roman and her marriage was," Tracy closed her eyes, "it would ruin him. And Peyton couldn't live with that. And if he kept after you, which he would have. She couldn't handle that. So she settled it. Took out what she saw was the problem." Tracy stopped at the word. "She believed she was fixing the problem. Everyone moves on."

"How can I move on," Baron could imagine having to face Roman now. How could he?

"I don't know," Tracy tucked her lips in.

"I just wish she would have let me help her," Baron ribbed her forehead.

"That the thing I think you did. I am not blaming you. But I think she saw clearly how there just was no way out."

"She did, and it wasn't this," Baron was shocked.

"There wasn't in her mind, there just wasn't," Tracy took Barons hand. "Not without taking everyone with her." Baron sat trying to take in what Tracy said. It seemed so simple when it was put that way. Life just was that way sometime. It wasn't simple and happy endings. Wrongs were not always righted.

Baron had to believe that at some point Roman would get his. He would somehow would pay for what he put Peyton through. Baron would have to live with the fact he didn't say anything, he was sure he wasn't the only one on that list.

"Cheesecake," a waitress placed a plate down.

"Thank you," Tracy said, "it was her favor." Baron smiled, he remember their night in the cabin. "To Peyton," Tracy handed him a piece, "may she finally find some peace."

The End


End file.
